Easing Tension
by JenKristo
Summary: Knockout/Soundwave: TF:Prime. Soundwave breaks his mask, and he's being treated by a medic who's a sucker for a pretty face. Now with a sequel. This has slowly gone from a little love story to an epic romance.
1. Chapter 1

Easing Tension

The control room boomed with the lover's quarrel. "Do you really think a counterattack like that would work?" Starscream sneered.

Megatron growled. "Always so quick to conclude that your own plans would have prevailed."

Megatron was closing in on Starscream, backing him up toward the control panel. Soundwave sat at the controls, typing away as he documented the recent battle. The noise was irritating, and being forced to be in such close proximity to Starscream was even worse. Starscream's backside was starting to bump into his arm, which made typing rather cumbersome. The couple shouted back and forth as if he weren't there. When Soundwave hit the wrong key for the third time because of Screamer's aft, he decided to come back and finish when the room was unoccupied. He stood up behind the hissing SIC.

"And really," Starscream spat, "to think that Prime would fall for something like that, you must be delusional!"

It all happened in an instant. Soundwave turned around to see Megatron swinging his fist forward. Starscream dodged the blow, darting out of the way so the giant fist was heading straight for Soundwave. His tentacles sprung out to protect him automatically, but his loyalty was too deep, and they froze before grabbing his leader's wrist. The metal fist collided with his facial plate with a loud crack.

Megatron froze as his spy fell backward and clattered against the control panel, his tentacles whipping around with disorientation. Soundwave's servos went to his face.

"Soundwave…" Megatron started as he gaped. "What kind of malfunction are you? Why didn't you block me if you had your feelers out?"

The pain was immense, worsened by the humiliation of being in such an undignified state in his master's presence. He was still too embarrassed to remove his servos from his facial armor. His vocals trembled. "Retaliation: disrespectful."

"Pfft," he heard Starscream add with a hint of caution. He was obviously trying to work the incident into his favor and distract their Lord. "It's just like him to put propriety first."

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted, "I'm not finished with you. Soundwave, you are a valuable resource to the decepticon cause, and I think I could handle a few tentacles to save myself the trouble of having you repaired. Now get to the med bay and make yourself presentable."

Soundwave struggled to his bases, and realized suddenly that he couldn't see. His facial armor had short-circuited and everything was dark.

"Status: blind."

"For Primus sake… Starscream, get him out of here and call Knockout to come get him."

Soundwave heard the signature stomp of high-heeled bases coming his way. Sharp fingers grabbed the back of his neck, and he had to fight the urge to grab Starscream with his tentacles and body-slam him to the floor. Starscream roughly led him out into the hall. The door closed and Soundwave was left alone.

It was quiet in the hall, the ship humming peacefully. Soundwave took a servos from his face and touched the wall, determined to make it at least partially to the medical bay without assistance.

He heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and waited for a reaction, humiliation creeping in again. The footfalls slowed near him, then turned down another hall and walked away. Soundwave felt a sudden shock that whoever it was, very likely an eradicon, hadn't asked what he was doing. He sighed internally. It should have been expected, with his unapproachable silence. The eradicons were too afraid to look his way on normal occasions, much less bizarre ones.

Soundwave felt the wall, suddenly forgetting where he was. Normally he could pull up a map to display on the inside of his facial armor, but it was so cracked that nothing would work. Soundwave did his best to remember how to navigate the complicated network of hallways, but as he walked he wasn't sure if he had gone off the wrong way. Being lost was below him. He was head of navigation! He located unsuspecting autobots, and he did not get lost in his own territory.

He heard another set of footfalls, brisker this time. "Oh, there you are!" It was Knockout's voice approaching. "Megatron said you'd be outside of the control room. You know it's really irritating having to hunt you down when I have three more damaged eradicons waiting for me in the med bay. And to hear you need help because of a smack to the face? Now let me see."

Soundwave felt Knockout's servos hold his, moving it aside. "Well…" Knockout said, his tone changing slightly. "How amazing, you didn't get a scratch in battle this morning but you've been mauled in a domestic dispute. Alright, let's go." Soundwave prepared himself to be manhandled, but the slightly taller mech placed Soundwave's servos on his broad, curved shoulder and led him casually.

The medical bay was busy with noise, talking and complaining. Knockout led Soundwave to an examination table. "Lay down and I'll be with you in a minute. I've got two bad to deal with first."

Soundwave sat on the table, uncomfortable with lying down in the presence of others. He listened to the sounds of the medical bay, listening to Knockout as he worked. "You there, hand me that scalpel. Now hold still. I'd give you an anesthetic but your intake tubes are pinched from the buckled metal, so it won't help anyway. Alright, here goes." The eradicon shrieked, his intakes sucking air. "Alright, now I can give you something. You over there, your damage is superficial. Come back tomorrow when I'm less busy. And you, take this one with you. He needs support to lean on. Okay, hmm… If I just tweak this.."

Soundwave relaxed slightly. Knockout was notorious for being caught up in meaningless distractions like native illegal racing and especially superficial appearances. But it was easy to forget how good he was at his trade. In Soundwave's opinion he was possibly as skilled in the medical concentration as Soundwave was in his own occupation.

"Alright, the rest of you just have dents for me to hammer out. Come back tomorrow and I'll see to them. Right now I have an officer to attend to."

Soundwave heard the room clearing as Knockout began examining his face. The room was empty by the time he spoke. "You'll need a new facial screen unless you want to wait twenty-one solar cycles for it to heal naturally. But I wouldn't recommend that anyway. It'd leave some hideous scars." Soundwave internally scoffed at the idea. He had far too many responsibilities to sit around blind for so long. "I don't have any spare screens like yours, so I'll have to create one from scratch."

"Creating from scratch: time?"

"Oh, a while. You won't get it tonight. I'll spend the better part of tomorrow making it."

That was a deal less than Soundwave was expecting. He felt Knockout's servos ghosting over his face, the tips of his fingers prodding and pressing into the seams around the mask. He felt the red mech's hips against his knees as he grew closer. Although he disliked physical contact, he resisted pulling away and distracting the medic from his work. He felt the other's hip slide against the inside of his thigh slightly more and suppressed a shiver. He was surprised how much he reacted to the rare contact. The ache in his facial plate worsened as Knockout dug a fingertip into the seam.

"I'm not familiar with your design at all. How do I remove your face? I'll need to remove it to repair it from the inside. You'll be without a face for a day, my apologies."

"Inquiry: faceless?"

"Well yes, I need to repair it. Wait, are you saying this isn't your face? Is this facial armor?"

"Theory: Correct."

"Well that's interesting," Knockout said. "I truly never knew. Now it seems you have a lock on it. You'll need to remove it yourself."

Soundwave's machinery tightened inside. He really didn't like to be looked at. It was too personal. But it would have to be done, he was sure. He placed his fingers along the side seams, flicking six locks in a precise order until the seal finally broke. He slid the mask down, wincing at the light on his optics. Cool air flooded over his face as he grew accustomed to the light. It was good to see again.

And the first thing that he saw was Knockout's gleaming white and red structure, looking down at him in shock. Knockout slowly closed his mouth, his eyes still fixed on Soundwave. Soundwave hesitantly returned the eye contact for which he was unaccustomed.

"Inquiry: problem?" Soundwave's voice sounded clearer without the barrier of the mask.

Knockout blinked, "Uh, no. I guess I wasn't expecting… Well your optics are such an unusual color and…" He smiled his signature cocky smile. "I suppose I wasn't expecting you to be so pretty."

Soundwave was suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment, his face heating up. He stood from the table and slipped past the medic. "Facial plate retrieval: tomorrow evening?"

"Sure," Knockout said, optics glued to the purple-trimmed mech.

Soundwave left as quickly as he could, dreading every nanosecond until he could conceal his face again.

To be continued…

This was mostly written for my own amusement. I've been drooling over showing Soundwave's face for ages. I'll give you one of Soundwave's tentacles for your thoughts on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter, sorry. I've been working on chapter 3 for a while, trying to get it right.

2

Knockout watched as the most mysterious member of the decepticons put his servos to his facial mask. His spark beat faster with anticipation and nervousness. The only kind of face he could imagine on the dark decepticon was similar to that of Megatron's army of undead Cybertronians. He tensed as his imagination got the better of him. He wasn't good with ugly.

Soundwave clicked open the locks and lowered the mask, exposing his sleek, stainless steel-toned face. Knockout's mandible dropped. The con's eyes squinted under the harsh light. His optic design was tremendous, with a subtle slant, blackness surrounding exquisite glowing irises. They fought between decepticon-red and the purple that matched his trim. His thin brow plates drew down, porcelain-white dentas peeking out of a small pouting mouth.

Soundwave's scrutinizing optics slid up to meet Knockout's. "Inquiry: problem?"

"Uh, no.." Knockout said, fumbling with his words as he tried to explain himself. He straightened his thoughts and smiled, his default expression for both confidence and a bravado of it. "I wasn't expecting you to be so pretty."

The mech's optics fluttered, looking away with blatant embarrassment. It was amusing how Soundwave had no control of his expressions. After all, someone who wears a mask doesn't bother to practice a poker face.

Soundwave slid off the table to his bases, their proximity even closer as Knockout stood his ground. His knife-like hull pressed against Knockout's for a nanosecond before he managed to slide past him. He walked to the door, turning back one more time and giving Knockout a last look at him. "Facial plate retrieval: tomorrow evening?"

"Sure," Knockout said, processor storing the sight. The con left and he sighed in the short moment he was alone in the bay.

Breakdown walked in wearing a peculiar expression. "Did you see Soundwave? I just passed him in the hall."

Knockout kept his cool. "Megatron smashed his faceplate. What about it?"

Breakdown gave him a deadpan look. "You want to frag him."

Knockout broke into a grin. "You know me too well."

Breakdown smirked. "What I don't get is why it took a face to change your mind. Soundwave is a smooth looking mech. How come you weren't on about him cycles ago?"

Knockout's smile faltered. "Well I… I mean, that mech isn't exactly the inviting type. Would you ask Soundwave back to your place under normal circumstances?"

"Primus, no. He might pull out his feelers and strangle me in the berth."

"Exactly. Sure he's got physique, but with that mask you wouldn't know if he was a Unicron or a Bumblebee inside." Knockout's processor replayed Soundwave pulling off the mask, looking up at him with those full, scrutinizing optics. "With a face, you have something to decipher. You've got somewhere to begin."

Knockout took the broken face plate off the examination table and turned it around in his servos, wishing he could hide it from the con forever.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

3

Soundwave headed toward the leisure deck. He'd discovered useful intelligence on the Autobots concerning their recent movement of Energon. He was sure this would interest the Decepticon Lord, especially after yesterday's success swiping a supply from the bots. This would be icing on the cube.

The doors slid open and Soundwave entered the large, festive leisure deck. High grade flowed from the taps and Soundwave's favorite pre-war Cybertronian music pulsed through the air. Too bad he didn't care for crowds.

Soundwave scanned the crowd, adjusting his facial armor to compete with the dimmed light. A celebration was one of the rare occasions that eradicons were permitted to move freely in the presence of their leader; however they still gave him and the officers a wide berth. He located the officers sitting together in a circle of woven-metal chaise lounges. Knockout was among them, he noticed, reluctance edging his movement as he approached. Knockout would be vexed with him.

Megatron was completely tank-faced. He leaned against Starscream, laughing over something the seeker was saying. Every decepticon on board was glad their leader was a good-spirited drunk. Breakdown was taking up a lounge on his own, and Knockout conversed with him from the one beside him. The group turned to Soundwave as he approached their leader. Soundwave glanced at Knockout, who was glaring back at him.

"What brings our favorite… tentacle officer… to the festivities?" Megatron slurred.

"Acquired: intelligence on Autobot suppl-"

"Oh, w-someone give this con a cube?" Megatron growled.

Starscream snickered. "Does this look like office hours to you, Soundwave?"

Megatron put a servo on Starscream's face as he turned back to his spy. "I command you to loosen up!"

Soundwave felt a servo on his lower back and turned to find the red and white mech. He looked at Soundwave's screen with a devilish curve in the corner of his mouth. "Please, sit and stay awhile. Allow me to find you a drink," he said, leading Soundwave to a seat on the empty lounge. The mech stepped away. Soundwave sat up straight, his servos resting on his knee joints. He listed the ways he could follow his lord's high grade-induced command. Firstly he should try to enjoy himself, but what was there to enjoy here? The music, at least, contented his audios.

Knockout returned. As his hips swayed past Soundwave, Soundwave thought there could be other reasons to enjoy himself here. Knockout sat beside Soundwave with a cube. "Look, I brought you a straw so you have no reason at all to remove that mask of yours." Knockout smiled, but his vocals were bitter.

Soundwave took the cube reluctantly, remembering a few cycles ago when he was scheduled to pick up his repaired facial armor. He'd been less than eager to face Knockout again in such an exposed condition. His self-preservation instincts had told him not to go. This had confused him, because Knockout posed no physical threat. Perhaps it was preservation on another level, something he didn't want to delve into. And so after recharge hours had begun, Soundwave slipped into the empty medical bay and retrieved his armor. He had not seen Knockout since he'd first dropped off the mask.

Soundwave slipped the straw through the gap below his screen. It was strong and tangy against his dila, and he liked the mix Knockout had chosen. He finished the cube, and Knockout handed him another with a smile. By the second cube Soundwave felt a little more comfortable. He turned to face Knockout.

"Request: forgiveness?"

Knockout looked surprised. "So you admit to wronging me with your stealth. I spent the whole solar cycle repairing that mask of yours."

They spoke for longer than Soundwave would have expected. It was an art to keep up a conversation with the spy, but Knockout had the talent. Soundwave's posture gave way after his forth cube, his left base tapping on the floor with a song from his sparkhood.

Knockout sighed as he sipped at a cube. "I love this song. I know all the words."

"Preference: agreed," Soundwave said.

"Really? But this is club music. I wouldn't peg you for the dancing type."

"Assumption: incorrect," Soundwave lied before he could stop himself. He'd been a loner on Cybertron the same way he was now, he just happened to like the genre. He tilted his helm to listen to the ceiling speakers more clearly. He looked at Knockout and realized the position of his helm would probably be misinterpreted as a flirtatious gesture. With humor in his spark, Soundwave wondered if it would really be a misinterpretation.

Knockout gave a playful smile. "Are you asking me to dance?" Soundwave straightened and looked down at his cube. "Don't worry, I was only teasing you," Knockout said. "There were things we did at home that just aren't the same anymore. Perhaps that's how it is for you?"

Soundwave looked up and noticed Starscream's judgmental smirk. Megatron was slurring his way through a conversation with Breakdown, leaving Starscream with nothing to do but eavesdrop on them. He hated to think Starscream was correct in believing Soundwave couldn't socialize, even if it were true.

He stood and put a servo out to the other, his spark pounding in his hull. "Re… requesting…"

Knockout stood wordlessly and took his servo. Soundwave internally smirked when he noticed Starscream's shock. Knockout led him into a crowd of dancing cons, the heat from close proximity warming them. Knockout pressed his servos against Soundwave's hip plates, pulling him closer so their hulls pressed together. Soundwave was enjoying himself too much to protest, but he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Knockout's frame rocked with the beat, the motion causing Soundwave to tense shyly. Knockout's smile never left, and Soundwave was sure he'd figured out Soundwave's lie.

"Pretend I'm not there and just enjoy the music."

"Ignoring your presence: impossible."

Soundwave let his last guard down, rocking his frame against the other in whatever way felt good. He pressed his helm against Knockout's, wanting to be closer, wishing for the first time that he wasn't wearing the mask. He wanted Knockout to hold his gaze. Frustrated, he turned around and pulled the red mech in to press against his posterior side. Knockout gladly held him from behind, moving his servos to the smooth cabling of Soundwave's stomach, sliding up beneath the plates of his hull. Soundwave was sure Knockout could feel his pounding spark through its chamber wall. He held his servo there as he leaned in, sliding his dila along Soundwave's audio, leaving a cool trail of lubricant. He moved down to lick the cables along Soundwave's neck. The spy inhaled sharply.

Knockout turned Soundwave to face him, his eyes aglow in the darkness. "Tell me, do I have any chance of… could we…"

Soundwave made a small noise as close to a laugh as he could. "Access: granted."

To be continued…

I think I took a lot of risks with this chapter, so I'm dying to know what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"You'll have to try this high grade I've been experimenting with," Knockout said as he followed Soundwave to his quarters. They'd been keeping up a playful banter as they went, finding conversation easier than ever. "I've added an interesting human recipe to it and now the high grade is a solid."

"Human Recipe: harmless?"

"Yes, although I think even the humans avoid thinking about the ingredients in Jell-O." As Knockout babbled on, his eyes drifted down Soundwave's slim, glowing frame, eyes caught on Soundwave's swaying hip joints as he walked. Soundwave had a nice aft.

"Soundwave: up here."

Knockout's optics shot upward to see Soundwave facing back at him. He grinned. "You've caught me." He pulled Soundwave closer, pressing him against the wall of the empty hallway. He whispered, "I just don't know how I'm going to make it to your quarters."

Knockout's mouth found his sensitive neck cabling, and Soundwave dug his digits into the red mech's back. The spy's knee joints were bending on their own, and Knockout wrapped his arms around him tighter for support, unable to resist grinding his heated interface panel against Soundwave's.

Soundwave froze when a red light blinked on his screen.

"What is it?" Knockout asked.

"Detecting: intrusion aboard Nemesis."

Knockout groaned. "What kind?"

"Energon-free vitals: human."

Knockout reluctantly pulled away from the other, rubbing his face in frustration. He was drunk with lust and in no mood for work. Soundwave's body language said the same as he stood away from the wall. Knockout engaged the electrical prod, his optics narrowed. "Humans, they're always around in the most inconvenient times. Soundwave, why don't you inform Lord Megatron and I'll handle this."

Knockout moved forward, but Soundwave took his wrist. "Negative. Soundwave: pursue."

Knockout looked at him. "Should I inform Megatron, then?"

"Negative: seek quarters."

Knockout laughed. "You want to go alone and send me to my room, and hide all of this from Megatron?"

"Megatron: inebriated."

"And your reason for going alone?"

Soundwave paused for a moment before turning and swiftly heading off, ignoring the question. He wasn't used to people questioning his actions and just wasn't sure how to lie. Out of the three humans who frequently barged onto the Nemesis, one of them was of relevance to the intelligence officer. In case it was the human in mind, Soundwave would have to handle this alone.

Knockout stood in the hall, perplexed. He thought to himself that he wasn't going to let Soundwave boss him around, but really, he was just too curious not to follow the spy. He waited until Soundwave was farther off before creeping after him.

The elevator stopped at the third deck where Soundwave had traced the alien vital signs. The third deck was used for storage. It was a dimly lit, long room with crates storing weaponry in rows along the sides. At the far end was a flickering light. Soundwave peered at it, determining that it was a faulty ground bridge. The bridge was useless in this state, but Soundwave was not familiar with the technology enough to predict its actions.

He walked with silent stealth, knowing his motion was barely detectable. But the signal was not specific enough to help him at this point. From here he'd have to think of another method of finding the human. So he walked purposefully now, his bases loud on the floor. He measured the cycles of the human's quickened pulse. He continued on, but the pulse remained the same. He walked until the pulse began to cycle faster. He moved to one side with no reaction. He took a few steps toward the other side and the pulse hammered.

Knockout crept from between each crate as he followed the other. Soundwave was so focused on searching for his prey that his sensor for mech vitals was completely down. If there had been an autobot hidden around here, Soundwave would be in trouble. Knockout would tease him later for his one-track processor. For now he watched the scene with interest.

Soundwave stood in front of a crate, which he knew his target was behind. With one quick stroke, he released his feelers. They shot around the crate from either side, and he felt them wrap around the target on the other side. The feelers were met with a shriek. It felt small, and he knew what he would find. Soundwave lifted the human up.

"Let me go, let me go!" he shouted, kicking with one leg and beating his little fists against the single feeler suspending him in the air. Soundwave didn't respond as the young human struggled. His efforts with his right arm were much weaker than the other, and Soundwave saw that there were small bridge burns through the child's clothing. His right leg had also sustained small burns from the faulty bridge.

"Location: purpose?" Soundwave interrogated.

The boy panted. "I… we… it was an accident. The bridge wasn't supposed to land here!"

Soundwave's tentacle gripped a little tighter as he brought the human close to his facial screen. The boy's optic adjusters were broken, the square pieces of glass cracked. Soundwave sympathized a little, with the recent damage to his own screen. Both he and the boy had less than perfect optical vision, though not a spark knew of Soundwave's flaw. Of course, a flaw in common was not the reason Soundwave chose not to kill the boy or hand him over to Megatron.

Soundwave approached the flickering ground bridge. His free tentacles tapped it here and there, examining it. There had to be a way to get the thing up and running.

"What are you doing?" Rafael asked. "You're not going to kill me?"

Soundwave didn't answer, focusing his attention on the bridge.

"You won't be able to fix it like that," Rafael said. When Soundwave looked at him, the boy ducked his head. "I'm assuming you're trying to fix it. This bridge needs to be destroyed before another one can open in the same location. It needs some kind of electrical impact."

Soundwave opened the claws on the end of his feelers, charging them with a high voltage before slamming them into the bridge. It flickered and burned furiously, but didn't collapse. Soundwave turned back to the boy, frustrated. He wondered if this would be easier if he wasn't still carrying traces of high grade in his system.

"I guess that's not a strong enough charge," the boy said. "Maybe you should…" He turned to the side, noticing something behind Soundwave. Soundwave turned to find Knockout stepping into the open.

"It's about time you explain what's going on," Knockout said.

Rafael responded hastily. "Ratchet accidentally ground-bridged me onto the Nem-"

"Not you, you little road kill," Knockout growled. He fixed his eyes on the spy. "Why are you helping one of the Autobot's pets? Holding him hostage would give Megatron great leverage over them. It only makes sense to hand him over."

"Handing over: certain demise."

Knockout spoke somewhat cautiously. "You have a soft spot for the human?"

Soundwave gripped the boy tighter, making him wince. He was humiliated that the human would hear such a thing. "Negative." He looked at the human, whose expression betrayed curiosity. He pressed the claws of a tentacle against Rafael's head. Either the boy was too afraid to swat him away, or too trusting to feel the need to. He tapped the boy's skull. "Intellect: immense." He looked at Knockout. "Human: rivals Soundwave." Knockout didn't quite follow why Soundwave didn't want to harm his rival, and he could hardly believe this organic could be on the intelligence officer's level. Soundwave turned his tentacle so the boy faced away from them. He took a step closer to Knockout, his vocals softening. "Request: assistance."

Knockout sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

The two decepticons combined forces to collapse the ground bridge. Only moments later a new ground bridge opened. Knockout raised his prod, prepared for an autobot attack. If they were overpowered and the autobots went loose into the ship, the punishment would be devastating.

Three autobots burst through the bridge, the yellow scout, the femme and none other than Prime himself. They raised their weapons.

"Hold off!" the Autobot leader commanded, "Soundwave has Rafael."

The yellow scout wailed furiously, shouting threats in their secondary Cybertronian tongue.

Soundwave remained unaffected by the pointed weapons, standing tall in their presence. Any decepticon would have used the boy as a shield over their spark, but Soundwave held him out like he was a cube of high grade. Knockout wished he hadn't given the spy so much to drink.

"It's okay Bumblebee," Rafael said.

As soon as he spoke, Soundwave lowered him to the ground. He limped forward, and the scout knelt and lifted him into his arms.

"Wait," the boy said as the Autobots headed back to the bridge. He turned to Soundwave. "I get it, you know. We're rivals like Bulkhead and Breakdown. Bulkhead saved Breakdown so that he could beat him later, fair and square." Knockout listened with shock, never hearing this side of the story before. "You're saving me now so you can beat me when I'm ready for you."

Soundwave stood unresponsive, but the boy was sure of himself. The intruders stepped back through their bridge and the light dissipated into darkness.

After a moment, Soundwave turned to Knockout, but the red con shook his helm. "Bulkhead was the one who saved Breakdown from MECH? Breakdown told me I thought it was Starscream who got him out."

"Negative: apparently." Soundwave felt slight worry as he watched Knockout. The other kept his optics turned away. "Knockout-"

"Look, I'm sorry," Knockout interrupted icily. "I have a lot to think about. I just, I need to get out of here." He stomped off to the elevator and left the third deck.

Knockout stormed through the Nemesis toward his quarters. Inside, Breakdown lay on Knockout's berth with his servos behind his head. "How was your late-cycle frag?"

Knockout crossed his arms. "I have a hinge to pick with you, Breakdown. You lied to me about MECH."

Breakdown sat up, his one eye narrowing. "So what if I did?"

"You told everyone Starscream rescued you. But it was Bulkhead! Didn't you and Bulkhead fight right after you escaped?"

"Yeah, of course I attacked him. He's an autobot."

"He saved your aft! You couldn't give him a head start or anything?"

Breakdown stood and towered over Knockout. "I was following orders."

"Oh, whatever! Nobody listens to Starscream. You could have easily mouthed off to him and gotten away with it. And why did you lie to me?"

"I lied to everyone! I would have looked like a traitor for taking an Autobot's help."

"But why did you lie to _me_?"

Breakdown looked lost. "I… thought you wouldn't like the truth."

"Yeah, because you know what you did was wrong. That's why you lied to me."

Breakdown shouted. "What is your malfunction, Knockout? You sound like an Autobot!"

Knockout didn't reply. He didn't have his thoughts straight yet, but there was one thing for sure that he knew. Soundwave was the epitome of a perfect decepticon: loyal, focused and successful, and he still managed to follow his personal code. And here Breakdown was, lying and making excuses like he always had. What if it were Knockout instead of Bulkhead? What if it had been Megatron commanding Breakdown instead of Starscream? Knockout wouldn't have a chance.

"I've made my decision about your offer."

Breakdown's face froze. "What?"

"If you can't even stand up for yourself on one small occasion, how could you ever stand up for a sparkmate?"

Breakdown's shock slowly turned to rage. His lip twitched into a snarl. "You… I let you frag around this whole time while you made up your mind. I should have never made an offer to a psychotic slut like you."

Knockout laughed, barely even angry anymore. "Is that how it is? Like you haven't been taking home three eradicons at a time." Knockout regretted mouthing off then, because Breakdown swung his fist around, colliding with Knockout's shoulder and sending him crashing to the floor. Knockout choked as his intakes re-inflated. He glanced at his red, curved shoulder, now marked with a giant dent. "That's going to take ages to fix," he growled with a grin. Breakdown stomped over to him before he could rise and punched him hard in the face. Knockout tasted the Energon leaking from the crack in his lip. He engaged his electrical prod and swung it around, hitting Breakdown in the neck. The giant mech fell backward, convulsing on the floor. Knockout stood shakily to his bases and puffed out his hull. "You better be out of my quarters by the time I get back, or Primus help me, I will prod you again."

Knockout headed out the door and down the hall, knowing exactly who he needed to find.

To be continued…

I'll give you Knockout's prod for your thoughts on this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! I get so motivated when people tell me what they like about the story. Sorry this is a short chapter, but be warned it's rated M.

5

Soundwave stepped into his quarters. The dimmed lights came on automatically and he didn't bother turning on the brighter ones. He had no plans for being productive tonight, still numb from the incident on the third deck. He passed his berth and headed to his personal washroom.

He turned on the cold water and stood underneath it. It slid down his frame, washing over curves of metal plating and slipping into crevices and joints. The water hit his interface panel and hissed, steam rushing into the air. He braced his servos on the wall, still feeling like he was smoldering inside. With frustration he removed his face plate and set it aside. He leaned back and let the cold water shower over his face, letting the water rush into his mouth. He knew it would make him ill if he swallowed, and physical pain would be a good distraction from the ache in him now. But he spat it out, remembering who he'd have to turn to if he became too damaged.

A douse of cold water had helped him endless times over the cycles, but today the ache was stronger than ever. He touched the panel with apprehension. Maturing sparklings were given an educational course on how to deal with these things, but he had been pulled out of his education early in order to develop his advanced potential for intelligence collection. He knew he had the same equipment that his previous lovers did. But all of his experiences interfacing had been so bad he felt unwilling to try and self-service, even when the ache distracted him from his work.

His last interface had been on Cybertron in the early stages of the war. Soundwave's optics had been fully functional then. Without a facial screen, Megatron put the spy's appeal to use. Megatron had introduced Ambassador Far Cry to Soundwave, offering him as a benefit of a false treaty. It had been rough and raw and painful, the good feelings the Ambassador promised were completely overpowered by the bad ones. And after the days of soreness had healed, Soundwave felt a hollow anguish that he could not label. And so that had become his job, interfacing with one arrogant, unsuspecting mech after the other, working his feeler into the heat of the moment and plucking information right from their system.

He'd never figured out what the appeal of interfacing was, despite how essential it seemed to be in so many mechs' lives. Of course his natural instincts left him feeling overheated and hollow in his solitude, but with so many ways things could go wrong for him he felt it wasn't worth the risk. He couldn't jeopardize his position and his dignity. Soundwave had always wondered how it was so easy for others to socialize.

And yet it had been so easy with Knockout. His mask had been broken by chance, and there Knockout was, truly looking at him. Knockout was undoubtedly different from those who had seen him in the past. His history of lovers had greedy optics that looked at him and took and took. But when Knockout looked at Soundwave, his optics held a promise.

But everything had gotten turned around on the third deck, and Knockout's abrupt departure left Soundwave crushed. His balanced world was turned over and left upside down, and here he was angry and overheated. With frustration he determinately willed his front interface panel to open. The metal slid apart and his rigid spike slipped forward. He put the palm of his servo beneath it, looking at the purple glowing rings that matched the markings over his form. None of his lovers had even bothered to open his front panel and look at him. Unsure what to do, he slid his palm forward and back, and he knew he was doing something right. He put his digits around his spike and again slid his servo around it. The slight pressure sent Energon rushing through him.

He closed his optics and imagined that Knockout was there, smirking at him beneath the rushing water, droplets beading over his red frame. Knockout replaced Soundwave's servo with his own, ghosting over his spike with the lightest pressure that sent tremors over him. Soundwave felt humiliated by his own processor coming up with such things, but the more he thought of Knockout the harder it was to resist. His rear panel opened. There was an ache in his port despite the discomfort he had felt in the past. He wanted Knockout to take whatever he wished, to look at him and fill him and do whatever it was that his optics promised. Soundwave slipped his servo between his legs and touched the entrance of his port. He imagined Knockout pressing into him, pushing inside and rubbing against his sensitive walls. Lubricant dripped down his thigh and his knee joints bent; desire so strong he wasn't sure what to do next.

A frantic knock at the door froze him, and he immediately closed his panels, rubbing a sponge down his thigh to wash off the lubricant. It had to be an emergency. He replaced his face shield and grabbed a cloth, still embarrassed about what he had done. There was a rap at the door again, and he rushed to see who needed him.

To be continued…

I am so curious what you think of this little chapter. Please let me know, because it will help me make the next chapter even better. Or just because it makes me oh so happy to read them and know what you liked!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay! I was working on this forever, trying to perfect it for you guys. The end of the chapter is kind of abrupt, sorry. But it's packed with things I've been dying to write, and let me tell you, this chapter is why Easing Tension is rated M. I really did try hard on this, so don't forget to tell me what you think!

6

Knockout banged on Soundwave's door, eager to see him. After a few moments without a response, he started to wonder if the Mech had gone to recharge. He pressed his audio to the door and heard something, so he knocked again.

Soundwave finally opened the door and then shut it immediately. Knockout swore internally, remembering what he'd said the last time they spoke. "Soundwave! I know I was a total glitch. I got distracted by something and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry." There was no response and Knockout's worry worsened. "Soundwave, please open the door." The door finally opened. "I…"

Soundwave stood there, water dripping off him. Knockout's mandible dropped as he looked over him, optics setting on the suds dripping down the inner side of his leg. His engine let out a little growl of approval and he quickly coughed to try and cover it.

Soundwave took a step closer. To Knockout's shock, he reached up and touched Knockout's mouth. "Knockout: damaged?" His servo ghosted over to the dent in his shoulder.

"It.. It was nothing. Soundwave, I'm sorry."

"Apology: accepted," he said without hesitation. Soundwave tugged Knockout inside by the collar, the door sliding shut behind them. Soundwave pulled him to the berth, walking backward until he fell onto the cushioning, Knockout over top of him.

"Take it off," Knockout said, touching the rim of the face screen. Soundwave reached up and unlocked it, pulling it away. Knockout drank in his expression; mouth parted and slanted optics darkened with need. His face was wet from the wash. Knockout bent down and pressed his dila against Soundwave's bottom lip, sliding over the top as he licked away the water. Soundwave leaned up and their lips brushed. He rubbed his knee joint against Knockout's hip.

Knockout crushed their mouths together. He winced as the crack in his lip was grazed. Soundwave moved his mouth over the wound, dila gently pressing against it. The leak had stopped, but he could still taste the Energon.

"Damage: culprit?" Soundwave inquired quietly.

"Just Breakdown. We hit each other all the time," he lied. He had a feeling Soundwave didn't buy it.

"Knockout: safe now." Soundwave kissed the undamaged corner of Knockout's mouth and Knockout kissed harder, wanting him too much to care about the sting.

"I want you so badly," Knockout breathed. He slid a servo down Soundwave's hull, settling on his lower stomach. Soundwave sat up and turned over onto his knees. Knockout groaned, putting a servo on Soundwave's thigh. "As incredibly sexy as your aft looks in this position, I think I just…" Soundwave turned back around awkwardly. Knockout looked at him admiringly. "Yeah, I like facing you."

Soundwave's spark turned slightly. Knockout was totally different from any of his previous lovers. He put a servo on Knockout's interface panel, and Knockout slid it open. Knockout's spike was as flashy as the rest of him, red with a white underside. Soundwave slid open his rear interface panel, lubricant dripping from it as it opened. Knockout growled, wiping up some of the lubricant and slicking it over his spike. He pressed his spike against the other's port entrance and paused. He pushed a little more and stopped. "You haven't fragged in a while, have you?"

Soundwave scowled. He would never admit exactly how long it had been, but part of him thought Knockout could tell. He wrapped his legs around Knockout's hips to pull him closer.

"No really," Knockout said. "It'll hurt like frag. Here…" He pressed a digit against Soundwave's port, and without breaking his gaze with the other, pushed inside. His optics darkened as he pushed deeper, relishing Soundwave's expression. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he growled in Soundwave's audio. He pressed another digit in, stroking slowly. He pushed in a third, wishing his digits were thicker so he could stretch Soundwave a little better.

"I'm going to go slowly." He pressed the head of his spike against Soundwave's port and pushed, sliding in painfully slow. Soundwave's optics shut, his helm falling back against the berth. Knockout groaned long and deep; he was barely half way in. "Oh frag me, you are so tight." He wanted to just push into the wet port as hard as he could, consumed with the sensation. But he used all of his will to pull out and push in again.

"Soundwave: needs more," he begged.

"I'm getting there," Knockout breathed, moving at a slow and steady pace. Soundwave was fitting him better with each thrust. He drove in deeper and the purple mech pulled him closer. He looked down at Soundwave's closed lower paneling. He pressed his servo against it, feeling the heat. "Open it," he grunted. Soundwave hesitated before opening. His spike slid out, and Knockout stopped thrusting. "Whoa." Soundwave tensed with embarrassment and Knockout noticed. "Sorry, it's just… you've got a very pretty, ribbed spike."

"Definition: ribbed?"

"The glow rings are ribs." He wrapped a servo around Soundwave's spike, sliding up and down. Soundwave's legs trembled. Knockout began to pump again, faster than before. Their frames rocked hard against the berth. Soundwave's processor spun from the sensation of Knockout's servo on his spike, and the hard pumping against his port. "Soundwave," Knockout purred. "Do you want me to hit your sweet spot?" Soundwave nodded, pretending he knew what the red mech was talking about. Knockout lifted one of Soundwave's legs over his shoulder and thrust in again, this time hitting something new. Soundwave's legs trembled furiously, his servos digging into the berth padding.

Soundwave felt an unfamiliar energy sliding down inside of him, something powerful. It felt slow and fast at the same time, the energy falling toward his interface region, the power of it like a speeding train heading his way. "Feeling: unfamiliar…" Soundwave moaned.

"I think you're close," Knockout murmured, feeling Soundwave's port cables twitch around his spike.

"Nngh!" Soundwave burst out, unable to silence his vocals. The overload hit him hard, and he arched up, digging his digits into Knockout's back. Control of his vocals was unresponsive, and he continued to cry out as spasms tightened the cables encircling his port. Knockout groaned from the tremors, engine roaring as he overloaded too.

To be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

7

Their cooling fans blew as hard as they could. Soundwave opened his optics to see Knockout looking at him with amazement. "Look at you." Soundwave looked at himself, amazed as the water from his wash evaporated in wisps of steam. His whole frame was emanating steam as the water caught in his joints lifted into the air. His fans roared harder to combat the heat. Knockout brought his servo to his mouth and licked away the chrome transfluid. "You even taste good," he marveled.

Soundwave smiled in response. He sat up and rolled them over to lie on top, the steam finally ending. He lay on the red mech and leaned forward, licking some of the fluid from Knockout's lip.

"So I guess you liked it?" Knockout asked, most of him already knowing the answer, but his sub-self still needing it to be confirmed. He couldn't believe he even asked the question after he did. He'd always been one hundred percent sure that he was a Cassanobot. His lovers had always been blown away by his performance. But maybe that was it. This hadn't really been a performance. He looked at Soundwave with wonder, trying to figure out what the mech was doing to him.

"Knockout: total stud," Soundwave assured him, perceptive of Knockout's insecurities.

"Can I ask you a personal question? From the way you acted, it kind of made me think… well… was this the first time you've overloaded?"

Soundwave was startled by his comment, burying his face against Knockout's hull in embarrassment. "Notion: correct." He looked up again with a small smile. "Overload: amazing."

Knockout felt hungry to get into Soundwave's Processor. The mech was such a mystery. He looked over him, optics travelling as far down his chest as he could. He saw the round feeler panels which he'd only seen open under intense conditions, when Soundwave was downloading information from a human or autobot computer, or more, downloading it from an imprisoned autobot.

"Can I ask you another question?"

Soundwave looked hesitant this time, but nodded.

"Your feelers… do you ever use them in the berth?"

Soundwave remembered his past interfacing experiences. He worked tentacle-interfacing into the equation, plugging into his partners' inputs during interfacing so he could download personal data for Megatron. Tentacles were rare and most mechs didn't know that they were capable of more than energy exchange. Using feelers for interfacing was never something he felt good about. He didn't want to do something like that to Knockout. "Feelers: interrogative tools: invasive."

"I know, but couldn't you make the information flow both ways?" Knockout was definitely right, but the idea still bothered Soundwave. Knockout stroked his back, smiling. "Don't worry about it, I was just curious. I've never interfaced a feeler-mech."

Knockout kissed him again, Soundwave's frame relaxing once more. One kiss turned into a continuation. With each motion Soundwave grew bolder without fear of punishment. Knockout encouraged him wickedly, grinding and running his servos from his back down to his aft and up again. Soundwave rose up from lying down onto his servos and knees so he could look at Knockout better. He couldn't remember exactly how he's gotten here with the most gorgeous mech on the Nemesis. He couldn't help getting turned on all over again, watching the red mech squirm beneath him.

Knockout blatantly glanced down at Soundwave's spike and then up, and he bit his lip. After a moment of Soundwave not getting the hint, he blew out a gust of air from his vents, pouting. "I'm not used to begging, you know. But you've made me resort to it. So please tell me, are you going to frag me with that sexy ribbed spike, or just tease me with it?"

Soundwave loved the expression on his face then. Knockout really was embarrassed to beg, and he was feigning confidence so hard. Knockout fully expected Soundwave to look embarrassed by the comment, but his optics narrowed lustfully, in a way that could melt even a pro like Knockout into submission.

Soundwave trailed his digits down Knockout's hull, slipping over his curved spike and between his legs. Knockout obligingly spread further and Soundwave sat back so he could look. He pressed his digits against Knockout's port, the lubricant on his fingers turning him on even harder. He slid three of his thin digits inside. Knockout twitched a little, tightening around his digits.

"You don't have to do that," Knockout said. "I'll be fine."

But Soundwave wasn't quite doing it to stretch him as much as he was just relishing the sensation. He stroked deeper, his digits longer than most mechs'.

Knockout said it again. "It's alright, you don't have to.." but he couldn't finish, his intakes hitching as Soundwave pressed against a sensitive node. "Oh.." he said with surprise. Soundwave pulled out a little and brushed it again, eliciting a gasp from the red mech.

Soundwave slid back further and bent forward. He pulled out his digits and replaced them with his dila. Knockout shuddered, and Soundwave looked up quickly enough to see him shut his optics. He licked the lubricant from the rim of Knockout's port, loving the view of his curved thigh plating, where the red and white plates met at silver seams. He pressed his dila in, sliding against the slick walls. He pressed as deep as he could reach, pulled out, and pressed in again. Knockout was shaking and dripping lubricant, driving Soundwave mad.

Knockout reached for his spike, digits rubbing against the underside as he felt Soundwave's dila exploring him. Soundwave looked up and saw him touching himself. Quickly he stopped him, pulling his arms up over his head and pinning his wrist joints with one servo.

Knockout's intakes cycled faster. He hadn't expected a bold side from Soundwave, and it was thrilling. Most mechs he'd interfaced were inclined toward either spike or port, but Soundwave was interchangeable the way Knockout was. Soundwave pressed his digits into Knockout again, pulled out and slicked his spike with Knockout's lubricants. Knockout looked at the exotic purple glow rings, and wondered what the hell kind of mold Soundwave was cast from.

"Knockout: ready?"

"Frag yes," Knockout hissed.

Soundwave pressed in and began to slowly thrust. Knockout was not as painfully tight as Soundwave had been, and seemed to fit the other perfectly. Knockout whimpered, which was music to Soundwave's audios. "Primus, you feel like, I don't even know. This is insane."

Soundwave chuckled, stroking Knockout's spike. He moved his servo slowly, knowing Knockout was more consumed with the feeling in his port. He didn't want Knockout to overload too quickly. He wanted this to last long.

But Soundwave started to wonder how long he would last himself. Knockout was bucking against him like a wild beast, moving his hips in just the way that sunk him deep. Soundwave pumped harder, feeling himself lose control. Knockout moaned deliciously beneath him. His optics opened and he caught Soundwave's gaze.

Soundwave made a spontaneous decision to set aside the negativity he associated with his feelers. They were just another part of him, after all, and he wanted to please Knockout in any way he could. His hull plating shifted and the feelers slid out, first ghosting around Knockout, exploring his joints and seams, and the delicate crevices beneath his plating. It seemed that Soundwave's feelers were responding more to his desires than logic, and he had to focus to control them.

"I thought you didn't want to use them," Knockout breathed. Soundwave had slowed his pumping, but hadn't ceased completely.

"Negative. Knockout: open here." Soundwave pressed a digit to Knockout's stomach plating. Knockout slid the center plates aside, exposing the input connector that he'd never had to use for anything. Soundwave focused. It was the first time he was setting the signal to upload as well as download, a two-way exchange which he had no experience with. In the past he'd set his download to attain facts rather than feelings, disgusted by the personal lives of his partners. This time he set the setting to a more loose level, so anything could come or go in both directions.

Soundwave's feelers had found places they liked the best, wrapping around Knockout's thighs, the last tentacle curving forward and hovering over Knockout's input connector. It plugged in, and everything happened at once.  
>Electrical sparks ripped over their bodies before settling inside. There was the surge of energy, one mech's life force poured into the other, the other's pouring back. They were as connected as the chambers of a heart.<p>

Thoughts and memories moved between them seamlessly. It was out of their control, secrets surfacing before they could be subdued. Soundwave saw into the nature of the other. Knockout's true loyalties were not with Megatron, but with himself alone, a free spark. He felt Knockout's fear and uncertainty at this discovery. But Knockout could feel Soundwave's reaction. The spy was envious of Knockout's freedom. Loyalty to the Con Lord was a heavy burden, a sacrifice of dignity, security and happiness, all for a future he might not live to see. Knockout's life was enriched, filled with the temptations and adventure. Soundwave could feel Knockout's memories of street racing, the Energon pulsing through his system, friction against his tires, wind flying through his grill. Knockout couldn't get enough of drifting through the desert as the searing sun sunk beneath the horizon, trails of dust billowing behind him. Knockout fiercely enjoyed competition. He enjoyed racing, and breaking rules and pushing his limits. And there were things he had never admitted enjoying, like his talent for saving lives. Knockout felt Soundwave's admiration and longing, for Soundwave had never truly enjoyed anything until tonight.

Their high-frequency connection could not hold on for much longer. Static blurred their thoughts, and they struggled to keep in touch, reaching out with all they had as their levels threatened to peak.

'I've never felt so good before,' Soundwave thought, his message sending as quietly as a whisper through the static.

'Neither have I,' Knockout replied, just before the contact shorted out.

Their frames shook with the force of the single overload shared between them. The connection burst apart, unable to keep together any longer. Soundwave collapsed beside Knockout and they lay still, vents cycling madly. They were too tired to remark on the magnitude of that interface, much less move.

"I don't think my system has ever been so drained," Knockout said. Soundwave nodded in agreement. In every interface he'd had previous to this, he'd wanted to go back to his own berth to recharge. But there was a spell over this room that he didn't want to break. "I usually go back to my place, but I'm just too tired to move," Knockout said, trying to sound like he wasn't staying because he really, really wanted to.

But Soundwave had quickly grown wise to him. His smile told Knockout that he wasn't fooling anyone. Soundwave reached over Knockout to switch off the dimmed lights. In the dark he curled up against Knockout and kissed him goodnight, the sweetest gesture the medic had ever received.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Soundwave's automatic internal alarm woke him up the next morning, the same time it woke him at the beginning of every solar cycle. The window blinds were set for the same time, and they automatically slid open, as they did every previous morning since the Nemesis arrived on Earth. The same sunlight poured into the room in beams as it did every day, leaving a golden glow on everything it touched.

But Soundwave woke with a different feeling than he'd woken with every cycle since as far back as he could process. The tension built up in his system from endless cycles of self-restraint had finally been eased. His spark was full.

He watched through sleepy, half closed optics as Knockout recharged. Soundwave shifted as carefully as he could out of the berth, but the motion woke Knockout from his recharge. The red mech blinked and quickly sat up straight. "Oh frag, I didn't set my alarm. I've got to be in the med bay in a few clicks." Knockout shifted out of the berth. "Megatron always orders a cube of slagover remedy the cycle after he drinks and it takes a while to make." Knockout looked at Soundwave, who was lounging on his backplates, legs crossed. "Primus, I wish I could stay."

"Haste: unnecessary."

"Why is that?"

"Lord Megatron: recharging late."

"Are you sure?"

Soundwave smiled in response and slipped out of the berth toward the washroom. "Knockout: join me?"

By the time Knockout reached the washroom, Soundwave had already rinsed off and poured cleaner into a sponge. He stepped aside to give Knockout room under the water.

Knockout turned up the heat a little. He curved his shoulders so the warming water could reach between the seams, all the while watching Soundwave suds up with the sponge. He took it from him and reached around to scrub Soundwave's back. He pressed the mech against the wall, sponge sliding over his lower back plating. Soundwave gave a small smile, turning to switch places with Knockout. He leaned his helm back, closing his pretty optics as the water washed away the suds. Knockout leaned against the wall, optics traveling over the other.

Soundwave added more cleaner to the sponge and started working on Knockout's stomach, where dried transfluid clung to the metal. He scrubbed the front of his interface panel, feeling Knockout's servo on his waist, stroking lightly. He moved down to Knockout's inner thighs to clean away the transfluid. He slid carefully over the silver seams separating red and white plating, the sight reminding him of the last evening. He remembered Knockout spread on the berth, and he stood up straight before his lust got the better of him. He soaped up Knockout's hull, moving more slowly over the dent in his shoulder.

Knockout watched Soundwave's stern expression as he moved the sponge over the dent. Knockout was always the one examining dents, scrapes and damages as he repaired them in the medical bay, both patients and occasionally his own. It wasn't so often that someone else fussed over him. He felt a warming in his engine as Soundwave paused from his work to place a digit on the split on Knockout's lip.

Knockout pulled Soundwave in, wrapping him in his arms as he kissed him. Suds slipped from their frames and washed down the drain with the pretenses Knockout had kept up for so long.

As they dried off under the large vent, Knockout looked around the washroom. "You don't have a mirror."

Soundwave shrugged. He wasn't the type to use mirrors.

Knockout smirked, turning his attention to Soundwave. "You should get a mirror. You're worth staring at, even if you're the one looking. And you might see something you didn't notice before."

…..

Soundwave smirked behind his face screen as he headed down the hall to the control room. Him, own a mirror? He could look at all of the expressions he wasn't making with his mask on. And what had Knockout meant when he said Soundwave might _see something he didn't notice before_?

The morning came and went as Soundwave worked in the empty control room, filing and organizing data and working on an experimental code to access Autobot signals. Once he had managed to break their firewall, only to be banned again, most likely by Rafael. The boy was getting smarter with Soundwave's every move. It should have been frustrating, but he could only find himself entertained by the challenge.

Soundwave typed away at the code and listened to the tapping echoing through the empty room. Just when he was thinking how peaceful it was, Starscream stormed in.

"I hope you have everything prepared for today. Lord Megatron is extremely slaggedover and is in the most foul of tempers." Starscream stomped up to Soundwave to look over his shoulder, glaring at the code as if he understood what he was looking at. He glanced down at Soundwave and gave him a once over. "Soundwave, do you ever actually look in the mirror?"

Starscream's attention was pulled as the doors slid open. Megatron entered, hunched a bit, his optics narrowed as he carried a cube of slagover remedy. Starscream stepped away from Soundwave and Soundwave stood respectfully. Megatron slumped into his seat at the center of the control panel and the second and third in command sat on either side.

"Someone had better have something good to tell me this morning, or I I'll have to pull out someone's mainframe," Megatron said gruffly.

Soundwave mused over sharing how great his evening had been. "Code: progressing. Firewall: broken once."

"That's no use to us if it's not broken now," Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron: understood." Soundwave continued to work on the code, not at all dejected by the comment. He hadn't made it this far from praise and coddling.

Breakdown entered the control room and walked over beside Megatron's chair, Soundwave internally bristling at the presence of Knockout's abuser. "Lord Megatron, I've just come back from patrol. My sensors detected a faint Energon signal west-angle from here. Here are the coordinates." He held out a datapad to Megatron, who glared up at him.

"Last I checked, Soundwave was in charge of data and navigation," he replied irritably.

Breakdown pulled the datapad away quickly, realizing his mistake. He handed the pad to Soundwave without interest and stood with his back toward the purple con. Soundwave inserted the pad into the mainframe and began work on tracking, barely needing to use his processor for such a mundane task. He glanced at Breakdown's broad back and fantasized about him messing up in some way that would warrant punishment. He'd be more than obliging to set his feelers on the brute.

"Lord Megatron, I wanted to alert you to a suspicion that's been bothering me this morning. I'm afraid Knockout has gone racing again."

"Is that right?" Megatron murmured as he sipped his freshly-brewed remedy. His half-hearted scowl was a sure sign he was enjoying it, and Soundwave felt that it would be in Knockout's favor.

"Yes. There was a race scheduled. I tapped into it through the human's underground newsfeed. I was in contact with Knockout late last cycle, but he left and didn't return to his quarters for the whole of the evening. I searched the Nemesis for him and he was nowhere to be found."

Starscream laughed abruptly. "Pfft, well I guess you didn't look very hard."

"Excuse me?" Breakdown asked in a deadpan voice.

All the while Megatron drank his remedy, and no one could be sure if he was listening or spacing out.

"I'm saying that maybe you should have checked with Soundwave if you wanted to find Knockout." Breakdown turned to face Soundwave. "I mean, look at him," Starscream continued jovially, "He doesn't even know enough to get those scuffs buffed out after an interface, especially with a gaudy red mech like Knockout!"

Breakdown growled at Soundwave furiously as Starscream laughed. The bulky mech leaned in close to Soundwave and spoke quietly. "Have fun with that slut while you can, Soundwave, because he won't stick around with someone as dull as you for long."

Soundwave was looking down at himself, incredulous at the red scuff marks littering his frame. There was even a small, intentional scuff-design on his hip, the Cybertronian symbol for affection. That must have been what he was doing in the wash this morning when rubbing Soundwave's hip.

Soundwave looked up at the mech. Breakdown stood over Soundwave in such a way that blocked all others' view of the spy. So he unlocked his face shield and pulled it down, an action he'd never made on a whim. Breakdown's glare faltered as Soundwave smirked up at him. "Knockout: mine forever."

As Soundwave distracted him with the rare sight, he covertly slid a feeler out of his chest, letting it slither across the floor behind the large mech.

"Starscream, shut your vocals before I crush them in your throat. My processor aches too much to deal with your scrap." Megatron rubbed his helm. "Breakdown, you are dismissed."

Soundwave clicked his mask back in place as Breakdown quickly turned to obey. But he didn't manage two steps toward the door before tripping over Soundwave's feeler, and the spy retracted it before the mech could even hit the floor. And he did, hard, falling on his face with a deafening clatter.

Megatron jumped out of his seat in surprise, spilling the remainder of his remedy. He whipped around toward the fallen con. "I told you to get out of here!" he roared.

Breakdown stumbled to his feet, his shoulder plates hunched in submission. "Lord Megatron I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for being a blundering fool, tripping over your own fragging bases! You'll be even more sorry if you come in here again stirring up falsehoods and wasting my time because you aren't getting the aft you want. Now GET OUT!"

Breakdown scrambled from the room and Megatron slouched back into his seat, holding up the empty cube. "Get me another one." Being the one who usually retrieved refills, Starscream stood to take the cube. Megatron pulled it away. "Not you." Soundwave stood and took the cube. Megatron looked up at him. "And have the medic buff out those scuffs later. You're indecent."

Soundwave nodded and headed off, confused by Megatron's behavior. He overheard Starscream speaking quietly as he walked away.

"Lord Megatron, I can't help feeling that you have a hidden agenda behind your actions today."

Soundwave slowed down near the exit, curious what his answer would be.

"Nonsense, Starscream. I merely wonder if Soundwave might blow a piston from being so tense all of the time. And we can't have that. He's far too valuable. I think it would be good for my third-in-command to find a mate."

The doors slid shut and Soundwave stood in the hallway, face burning behind the mask.

End

Please continue to the next chapter for the sequel, Whisper of the Spark.


	9. Sequel: Whisper of the Spark

Whisper of the Spark

The sequel to Easing Tension

…

Warning: The following story may contain disturbing content, possible trigger material and squicky subjects, however I am a writer of happy endings, so keep that in mind.


	10. Whisper of the Spark 1

Thank you so much for supporting a sequel. It was the unexpected positive feedback that convinced me to write this. People's interest is what inspires me and the motivation to please you. As long as you're sharing your feelings and letting me know what you think, I'll have motivation to continue. Again, thank you!

Whisper of the Spark

1

TEN YEARS LATER

Megatron and Soundwave walked hastily toward the control room. The danger they were in called for running, but Megatron was in no condition. Energon leaked from the main line in the Decepticon Lord's upper leg. He limped, but Soundwave offered no help. Although he wished to, his master's pride would tolerate no such gesture. The damage was an easy fix, but there was no time. The sirens rung.

"We'll win this war," Megatron repeated. "As soon as we find a new energon deposit, we'll take the upper hand and crush them."

The words deepened Soundwave's loss. The great leader he'd served for so many cycles had deteriorated faster and faster since Orion Pax had reverted back to Prime. Even with Optimus Prime lying in stasis in an Autobot medical bay for the last two years, the Decepticons were as good as defeated.

Though Soundwave personally believed it was the rise of Arcee Prime that had gained the Autobots the upper hand. Scarred from loss and suffering, the new Prime lacked the sympathy of her predecessor. Arcee Prime's orders were this: kill Decepticons on sight and take no prisoners. Since these orders were given, the Autobots had lost some of the mysterious luster that they were known for. But they were winning.

It was not in Megatron's nature to accept loss. The worse their circumstances grew, the worse his decision-making became.

The ship shook violently, the sound of the explosion reverberating through the walls. Megatron stumbled and fell. Soundwave knelt quickly, putting his servos on his master. "Request: Lord Megatron accept assistance."

Megatron took his arm, and Soundwave pulled him to his feet and let his master lean against him.

"It should have been you," Megatron murmured as they quickened their pace.

Soundwave tilted his head in Megatron's direction to show he was listening.

"I should have taken you as my bond mate."

Soundwave put his head down quickly, shocked by the comment.

"It should have been you and not that fleeting, disloyal coward. Starscream will never return. Ten cycles is enough to know for sure. I've always known you were supposed to be mine. But I was a fool. The allure of such a seeker was more than I could resist. I pay the price for it now, seeing you with that medic."

They continued to the control room in silence. Soundwave didn't know how to handle such a feeling, his Lord and his mate at odds. Knockout had known something was off. He'd mentioned it recently, the strange tension Megatron gave off in his presence.

Shockwave stood at the controls. His broad, bulky shoulders and narrow waist were in their usual rigid posture. It was the stance of a mech who trusted no one. Soundwave looked at him with bitterness. He was sure that after endless cycles of reign over the devastated Cybertron, Shockwave was no longer able to take orders. His impending betrayal was clear to Soundwave since the moment he entered Earth's atmosphere half a cycle ago.

Shockwave whipped his helm around, yellow optic a blaze. He was frightened. "Lord Megatron, the ship has only moments of flight left in it. The Autobots hit the left end, right through the level controls. The fuel line is leaking, and it is only a matter of moments before the Nemesis falls."

The ship shook, a shudder that signified the loss of power to an important area. Megatron stood tall. "Display the ground screen." Shockwave typed it in, and a display of the ground below flickered on. The battle-scarred ground was littered with Autobot troops. Only half a mile ahead was their main base, packed like a small town against the base of the mountain that once concealed the first five Earth-bound Autobots. "If we fall, we will take with us as many Autobots as we can. Aim for the central medical bay. Prime is kept there."

Soundwave and Shockwave looked at him. Their leader was truly, undeniably mad, and they were going to pay the price for it. The Nemesis shuddered again.

The time when one thought about death had come and stayed, but only now was it imminent. Soundwave's processor turned to Knockout. He imagined him in the medical bay now. The ship would fall, and Knockout would never know what happened.

"Negative," Soundwave said. Megatron looked at him, too shocked at his defiance to respond. Soundwave took off, running for the exit. He'd already reached the hall when Megatron roared after him. The ship shuddered and shook, lights flickering. And then with a jolt it became silent. The engines were off. There was nothing keeping the Nemesis airborne. Slowly, minutely, the hallway began to tilt upward. Soundwave ran forward. He commed Knockout.

'Knockout.'

'Soundwave! Is the ship falling?' Soundwave could hear the moans of wounded soldiers through Knockout's comm link.

'Accurate. Knockout: report to lower engine deck 8, level control room. Make haste.'

'I've got patients…'

'Immediate assistance: vital.' This was a lie, but Soundwave needed Knockout close in order to protect him. A ground vehicle had no chance in a falling airship. If he couldn't repair the level controls, he was going to carry Knockout out of here.

Knockout commed back. 'I'll be right there, Sounders.'

To be continued.


	11. Whisper of the Spark 2

Sorry for the short update.

Whisper of the Spark

2

The Nemesis was falling fast and deck 8 was in ruins. Soundwave activated his filtration system to get through the smoke and fire. Wind blew around, coming in from the hole in the hull of the ship. Light slipped in too, and Soundwave could see the level controls. They had not actually been destroyed as badly as Shockwave had calculated. The corner of the controls system was broken open.

Soundwave released his feelers to help him climb down the slanted floor. He had to stand just beside the gaping hole in the hull to reach the broken system. He could see out, see how rapidly they were approaching the ground. He could see the approaching troops who would be sure to put down any survivors of the fall.

The troops could see him too. Shots were fired, penetrating the metal around him. Soundwave concentrated.

The fuel connectors were severed, fuel leaking out and spilling all over. Soundwave took the two severed ends in his servos. He had only one option. Two of his feelers came forward, attaching themselves to the leaking tubes. He concentrated, reconfiguring the inner workings of the feelers to connect to one another inside of him. The ends of the feelers opened. Fuel spilled into the right feeler, flooding in and passing through his frame and out the other feeler.

The level controls came back to life. The ship roared, thrusters blowing downward. The fall slowed, but they were too close to the ground. Soundwave braced for impact. The sound was deafening to the audios as the Nemesis hit. It slid forward against the ground, Autobot ground troops blurring by. The ship didn't stop. The thrusters fought hard.

"Soundwave, where are you? Soundwave!"

They caught sight of each other through the smoke. Soundwave took in the sight of his mate like an addict took in dark energon. Only moments ago he was sure he'd never see him again.

The Autobots opened fire, a single shot hitting Soundwave in the abdomen. Knockout's optics widened. Soundwave fell onto his back, his connected feelers the only thing keeping him from falling out of the sliding ship.

"Soundwave!" Knockout ran to him, pulling him back inside. He knelt on the edge of the broken opening of the ship. He looked down at Soundwave, optics fixed on the wound. Soundwave jumped as Knockout touched it. He was looking inside. Soundwave felt himself slipping into a daze. Gunfire rang in his audios. Energon splattered against Knockout's face and hull.

"Slag," he growled as he looked closer. "One of your main lines is cut."

Soundwave thought feverishly of the oddness of the situation. He was the fuel line keeping the Nemesis alive, and now his own fuel line was severed. Knockout's face was a mix of terror and determination.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. This is going to hurt."

Soundwave saw Knockout lift his elbow joints. And then he felt it, digits pushing into his wound. Soundwave arched up from the blinding pain before falling offline.

To be continued.


	12. Whisper of the Spark 3

Whisper of the Spark

3

Knockout pushed his narrow digits into the wound. Soundwave arched up, a mechanical screech escaping his vocals before he offlined. He grabbed the two wires and pressed them together. He activated a micro-welder from one of the free digits and cauterized the fuel line. Soundwave was stable again. The Nemesis rose into the air.

Knockout began to pull out when something caught his eye. He looked closer, not believing what he saw. It was something he hadn't seen in his medical career since the war erupted on Cybertron. Inside the small cavern of Soundwave's torso, a faint glow emanated.

As the ship rose, the Autobots fired at the opening one last time. A shot hit the edge just where Knockout's foot was placed. He slipped, falling from the ship. Instinctually Knockout whipped around. He fell to the ground in a roll, quickly rising to his feet and extending his prod. He watched helplessly as the Nemesis flew off. The Autobots were closing in from all directions. The new Autobot law echoed in his processor.

Knockout was surrounded. Despite the order to kill on sight, the Autobots waited for the final command. It was no secret among Decepticons that their enemy's new law was difficult for them to follow, perhaps even against their very nature. Some of the Autobots' servos shook as they pointed their cannons.

A few of the Autobots stepped aside as a grey, bulky mech approached. It had no face, no helm at all, just cameras pointing his direction. This was no living machine, no transformer. This was one of hundreds of man-made mechs, the 'E-Mechs'. Rather than a spark, E-Mechs carried humans.

This E-Mech was a high officer, known as such by the pair of stars on either side of its autobot symbol. The E-Mech came forward.

"Well if it isn't Knockout," the E-Mech said. Its voice was deep and mechanical, an amplifier for the human within. "I never thought we'd catch you. How'd you let yourself get so close to a real battle? I figured you'd bail long before the war was over."

Knockout agreed that he would have bailed if it weren't for his mate's loyalty to the cause. He could never leave Soundwave. Knockout narrowed his optics and smiled. "What can I say? I'm such a stud; it would be a crime not to protect myself."

The mech stood silent for a moment. "I'll miss your comebacks," it said. "Do you have any last words?"

So this was the 'Preacher', as the Decepticons called him. Knockout had only heard of this particular E-Mech from stories, the one who offered each Decepticon a chance to speak before they were executed.

"Kiss my aft," Knockout said.

The E-Mech stood unmoving. It was impossible to read emotion on these machines. "That's really what you want to say? You're going to die, and you have one last chance."

"I…" Knockout paused, the smirk falling from his face. This really was the end. He felt small. In a moment he would blink out of existence. His empty shell would fall to the ground, his spark drifting off to join the Allspark. His thoughts hung on Soundwave. He remembered the first time Soundwave removed his mask in the medical bay, how devastatingly beautiful he was. At that moment, Knockout hadn't had any idea what lay in store for him, how much more this mech would hang on his mind after the lust was drowned out by something more. His memories flicked from one to the next.

He thought of Soundwave's reservation in the beginning, his awkwardness and lack of knowledge on the ways of love. But really, what had he known of love that Soundwave didn't? They slipped into it blindly. For two who seemed so different, they had strange similarities. Both were very private against the outside world. Soundwave hid behind his mask and his silence and Knockout hid behind his snide remarks and sly smile. These traits were a part of them of course, but they were more than that. Soundwave was hilariously passive-aggressive when he wanted to be. Without ever being detected, he had masterminded some of the cleverest pranks on his comrades that Knockout had ever seen. Before falling for Soundwave, Knockout had never known what it meant to feel loyal.

Knockout tried to cling to the memories of Soundwave lying beside him in the berth with his faceplate removed, smiling affectionately. He could die now with that in mind. But his processor kept bringing him back to moments ago. Soundwave lay before him, energon splattered over his frame. Knockout's memory froze on the wound and the soft glow emanating from it.

"You don't want to kill me," Knockout said.

"Of course I don't," the E-Mech said. "But I have to. I'm sorry, Knockout." The mech raised its weapon, and the others raised theirs too.

"You need me."

Knockout didn't care if he sounded like he was begging. He didn't care that he sounded weak, pathetic, pleading for his miserable Decepti-scum life. This was Knockout being strong, and all that mattered was that he knew it. He couldn't leave Soundwave alone over something like pride. He would sacrifice every flake of dignity for the chance to see Soundwave again, to see what would come of the glow inside of him.

Knockout braced for the pull of the trigger, but the E-Mech didn't fire. "That's a strange choice of words," it finally said. "Why do we need you?"

"Come on," one of the Autobots finally said.

"Stand down," the E-Mech said lightly.

Knockout retracted his prod and put it away. It wasn't necessary anymore, whether or not he survived. "I know you have three times more wounded soldiers in your medical bays than you have medics to save them. Your precious little Autobots are dying as we speak. You could use me. You can't deny it. You could really use me."

"No way," another soldier said, "You'd let every bot on your table die and call it an accident. You couldn't be trusted!"

"I have pride as a medic," Knockout snapped.

"Stand down, please." The E-Mech approached Knockout, standing only feet away. Its front shifted, the center seam splitting open and folding back. Knockout faced none other than the human responsible for inventing the E-Mechs to begin with. There weren't many humans that the Decepticons knew by name, but this was one of them.

"Rafael," Knockout said.

The young man leaned in closer, his E-Mech moving with him. "You and Soundwave are together, aren't you? Are you married? What's it called… bond mates?"

Knockout's servos tightened into fists. "Are you going to threaten to torture him when you find him, if I dare kill one of your Autobots on the operating table?"

Knockout's anger had raised his voice enough that the others could hear, so Rafael spoke loud enough for them as well. "Do you love him?"

"If you think someone could spark bond without love, then you don't know anything about our race."

Rafael looked satisfied, a look that made Knockout even angrier. "Well then, here's my offer: save every Autobot that you can and I'll make sure that Soundwave's life is spared when the war ends."

Knockout was too shocked to speak.

Rafael's E-Mech closed up and turned to leave, speaking commands to the surrounding soldiers. "Cuff him and take him to the holding cell near Ratchet's Medical Bay. I'll make sure Ratchet knows what's going on. Also, let's not mention this to Arcee just yet."

To be continued.

What do you think?


	13. Whisper of the Spark 4

Warning for possible trigger content.

Whisper of the Spark

4

Soundwave onlined slowly. He blinked inside his facial shield, disoriented and not quite sure what had happened last. He looked at the ceiling. Those were the bright lights of the medical bay. Last time he'd looked at those lights, he had been getting fragged by Knockout during work hours. It was an embarrassing memory, since they'd forgotten to lock the door and an eradicon had walked in on them.

Soundwave became aware of the ache. His whole body hurt, the pain centralizing in his abdomen. He tried to sit up, but couldn't move. He tried something easier, lifting an arm. He couldn't. Was he paralyzed? He breathed in and out, trying to stay calm. He tried as hard as he could to move, and at long last managed to shift on the table. He could move the tips of his bases, which at least meant his spinal chain was intact.

The weakness was immense. He'd lost a lot of energon before, and knew the weakness that came with that. But this was more. He felt like his very spark was being drained. But that could only concern Knockout, right? Their sparks were bonded after all. Soundwave began to worry. He looked around for him.

Shockwave was there and Breakdown as well. Megatron stood nearby, looking at a data pad. Shockwave was the first to notice Soundwave facing their direction. "My lord, he's awake."

Megatron looked up and came to stand beside Soundwave. Something was wrong. Why wasn't Knockout here? "You disobeyed my orders," Megatron said. "But you saved the Nemesis."

"Knockout: whereabouts?"

Megatron put a servo on Soundwave's head, stroking it gently. "Knockout was executed by the Autobots."

Soundwave glanced at Breakdown and Shockwave for some means of contradiction. Their optics were diverted.

"Negative."

"Yes. Knockout is dead."

"Ngh.." Soundwave's intakes hitched. He managed to lift his arm, slowly reaching for the plating over his spark. It throbbed.

Megatron put his arms around Soundwave. Soundwave flinched. Megatron ignored it and lifted him, carrying him to the door. He walked down the hall, the jostling aggravating Soundwave's recently patched wound. But he barely noticed. Everything seemed too unreal.

Knockout was gone.

Eradicons peered out from corners, watching Megatron carry Soundwave. Soundwave cried against his chest, a sound none of them had heard. It was a mechanical fluxing of noise, unmistakably despairing. Soundwave shut his optics, hoping the false reality would end.

He was carried into a room and set on the berth. Soundwave's optics opened. The room was not the room he shared with Knockout. It was unfamiliar, larger. Megatron sat on the edge of the berth, and suddenly Soundwave realized he was in Megatron's quarters. He looked to his master for an explanation.

"We have similarities of an unfortunate nature. Both you and I have lost our mates. You must feel as if you're suffocating. But over time you will forget him as I have forgotten Starscream." Megatron leaned in and kissed Soundwave on the edge of his mask. Soundwave tensed, suddenly realizing what was happening.

"Request: desist," Soundwave pleaded but Megatron only hushed him.

He took his claw to the side of the mask, trailing it gently down the seam and over his throat. He dragged it down Soundwave's hull, and then circled it around the patched wound. "You need to relax or you might break this open again. I wouldn't want that. You are precious to me."

Megatron climbed on top of him. He leaned in, kissing him again, moving to lick at his throat cables. Soundwave struggled to raise his arms, pushing uselessly at Megatron's hull. Megatron crisscrossed them and leaned closer, pinning Soundwave's knife-like arms between their chests.

Megatron didn't bother to ask him to open his plating. He reached down, expertly slipping his claw into the joint between Soundwave's thigh and interface array. He pressed between mechanics and wires.

"There's an override trigger in here, normally meant for medic use. Starscream made me quite an expert at finding it."

He dug his claw in, hitting something that caused Soundwave's rear interface panel to unlock and slide open.

"Request: desist…" Soundwave said, fear slipping into his voice. He could only manage to squirm beneath the massive lord.

"Request: denied," Megatron said, mocking Soundwave's speech. "Just relax."

"Please."

Megatron ignored him. He wasted no time putting a digit in his mouth, lubricating it before reaching down again. Soundwave froze as Megatron pushed into him, terrified of the sharp digit invading such a sensitive area. Megatron groaned deeply as he explored him, slowly pushing in and out.

"Still tight, even after a mate has broken you in. Or perhaps you were the one to dominate him?"

Soundwave couldn't control himself. He let out a whimper from the cruel defilation of his most intimate memories. To think one had dominated the other! They had always shared the luxury of changing places, the mystery of what their lover wanted when they locked the door to their quarters. Soundwave belonged to Knockout, and the last thing he had left of Knockout was himself; his dedication. His frame and the energon flowing through it, even his very spark was promised to Knockout. And now even that was being taken.

The weakness and aching in his spark was unbearable. He felt like it could flicker out at any moment, and hoped to Primus that it would.

To be continued.

Thoughts?


	14. Whisper of the Spark 5

Sorry for another short and late update! I've been re-working the outline. Bi g thanks to you guys who have been leaving reviews. Your suggestions and input really help me make the story better.

Whisper of the Spark

5

Knockout looked out into the distance at the small, dark oval that was the Nemesis, floating few miles away but still in sight. It had been this way for years, their neutral positions close enough to keep an eye on one another but far enough not to engage. Only during a fight did the Nemesis grow closer before retreating again. But it sure did seem small from where Knockout stood now.

Raf used his E-Mech to lead Knockout far through the Autobot base, which was compiled of dozens of massive airplane hangars and various other structures, including a few taller watch towers and weapon stations. It was huge, with possibly more Autobots than the Decepticons had of remaining eradicons. And strangely, no one paid Knockout any mind.

Knockout was still nervous, surrounded by the enemy. He paced closer to Raphael and leaned in to whisper. "Why isn't anyone… ah… alarmed by my presence?"

"Because most of them haven't seen you before. The new recruits have been searching for Optimus through space during most of the years your crowd and mine have been fighting. If you keep your head low you probably won't bump into any familiar faces, except the one I'm going to take you to."

They walked into one of the airplane hangars which was pressed against the mountain. It was packed with resting wounded soldiers, in narrow berths set in rows. There were a number of assistant-class medics attending to them. On the closer end were a number of operating tables where a familiar old autobot was cleaning.

"Hey Ratchet!" Raf called as he opened the front of his mech.

Ratchet was facing away. "I really don't have time for a chat, kid. I just got a call that more mechs are being sent in, and they'll be here soon. I have to prepare these tables."

"I brought you a new medic to help with that."

"What are you t…"

Knockout braced as he watched the older medic turn around. He stared, and Knockout grinned sheepishly. Faster than he could dodge, Ratchet transformed his arm into a laser saw and swung it at Knockout.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Knockout shouted, backing toward the wall of the hangar. Ratchet followed him until he was pinned; saw flickering with light at his throat.

"Ratchet, stop! He's going to help us."

"I would think ten years of experience with this slagger would give you enough knowledge of his trustworthiness."

"He's not going to do anything," Raf insisted. "He's got something to lose."

Ratchet laughed. "And what would that be?"

"My mate," Knockout said seriously.

Ratchet blinked and Rafael explained. Ratchet listened, still not convinced. "No, it's just not going to happen. I don't have time to keep an eye on him, not with things so busy right now."

The double doors swung open. In rushed a number of soldiers pushing stretchers with the newly wounded. They began shouting at Ratchet all at once, explaining what was wrong. Ratchet became distracted, calling to the assistants in the hangar to come help.

Knockout used the moment to approach one of the soldiers and took initiative to help slide the wounded autobot onto a table. He looked him over. The wound was just south of his spark chamber and some of his piping was completely destroyed. "I need a new coil plug!" he shouted at one of the assistants. The smaller autobot rushed to a nearby row of storage cabinets.

"This one is dead," Ratchet pronounced, moving to another of the wounded.

"We don't have any more coil plugs in this med bay," the assistant called out. "I'm going to go check the other bays!"

"Forget it, there's no time," Knockout said. If the autobot didn't get one in another minute or two, he'd either die or lose his alt-mode ability. Knockout rushed around the table to the recently deceased bot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ratchet look up as he started sawing into the offlined bot. Knockout opened up the hull cavity, reaching in and pulling out the part he needed. He turned around, reconnecting the coil plug to his original patient. Almost immediately the bot's internal system stopped choking and began to hum smoothly.

"He's stable," Knockout said, almost surprised over it.

"Well then get over here and help me with this one," Ratchet barked. Knockout went to him quickly, a small amount of relief washing through his system. He was of use, for now.

To be continued.

Thoughts?


	15. Whisper of the Spark 6

Thanks so much to those of you who were good enough to review. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say! Whatever is going through your head when a chapter ends, let me know. I really do take reviews into account when I write. Enjoy!

Whisper of the Spark

6

Weeks came and went, and then months. The quarters Soundwave once shared with Knockout had been bolted closed on Megatron's orders. His master's berth was his now. And there he lay, unable to go offline as Megatron recharged beside him. He was sore from the recent interface, but that wasn't what was keeping him online. There was a pain that was growing in his abdomen, worsening every day.

His face screen blinked in the corner, alerting him to his low energon level. He sighed, not understanding how it could constantly be low despite his intake being the same as it had always been. Was he becoming more inefficient from lack of recharge? Maybe it was the unrelenting weakness of his spark. Soundwave didn't know the reason. All he knew was that he was hungry, and the pain in his abdomen was worse than ever.

He winced and sat up, unable to take it anymore. It felt like some machinery was catching inside. It was similar to the feeling of transforming into alt-mode, but as if there was a wrench thrown in or a cog missing. The mechanical spasm happened again and Soundwave suppressed a groan. He knew that he usually felt better after replenishing his energon supply. He'd resisted requesting a larger ration from Megatron for fear of attracting unwanted attention. But it was becoming unmanageable now and he knew he had to do something. He slipped out of the berth, careful not to wake Megatron. He was lucky that the mech recharged so deeply.

Soundwave headed to the officers' lounge room, one of the only places aboard the Nemesis that energon was available other than refilling hours. He walked rigidly, trying not to provoke his insides to jam. He wondered morosely what it could be. His wound had long since healed, and it wasn't until two months ago that he started feeling the pain. It had been small for a few weeks and then sharper and more often. Now it was hard to hide it when one came.

Megatron had almost noticed. Soundwave had given up evading Megatron's advances, but recently the rough movement against him caused his internal machinery problems to worsen. He worked longer hours, and sometimes secretly caused system failures so he had to spend extra time fixing them in the evening.

Soundwave felt his internals shift, jamming mercilessly. He leaned against the wall. He was almost at the officers' room. He took a step forward determinedly. Behind him he heard voices and footsteps. Someone was awake at this hour?

To his dismay, his knee joints buckled and he crumpled to the floor just as a pair of eradicons came around a corner.

"Officer Soundwave!" they called, rushing to his aid. "Are you hurt?"

"Negative…" Soundwave grumbled. "Energon level: low." The eradicons looked at one another, further embarrassing Soundwave. It was for no normal reason that an officer would be in this condition. Either they assumed he was self-depriving or he was being deprived by Megatron. Both options looked pathetic. Soundwave had too much dignity for this scrap.

"We'll have another officer alerted for you," one said, since a soldier didn't have access. "Should we alert Shockwave? He might still be in the control room."

"Negative," Soundwave said quickly. Shockwave was the last one he wanted to ask for anything. "Alert: Breakdown." Breakdown and Knockout had since mended their relationship over the cycles, and Soundwave could loosely call him an acquaintance now. But it was still embarrassing.

"What's happened?" Someone said from behind. Soundwave turned to see a third eradicon looking at them.

"Officer Soundwave collapsed due to a low energon level and we're about to alert Officer Breakdown for access."

The eradicon looked down at Soundwave. "I'll take it from here."

The other two nodded and left, and Soundwave wondered if the eradicons had their own personal ranking system beyond the officers' knowledge. This soldier was obviously a little more assertive than the others. But he was still just an eradicon.

"Let me help you up, Sir," the eradicon said, offering a servo. Soundwave took it and the eradicon pulled. Soundwave whimpered as his internals jammed up, immediately embarrassed that someone had heard. "Sir, are you injured?"

Soundwave shook his helm and gestured for help again. The eradicon pulled, this time putting his other arm around Soundwave's side to pull him up with less strain on the officer. It was a move one did on a wounded mech. Soundwave noted this but didn't mention it.

"Sir, perhaps we should take you to the medical bay. There's a store of energon there if you can unlock it, and we can do a quick scan on your internals while you refuel."

The eradicon was being insubordinate. He'd said he was fine, and still the soldier dared to suggest an examination. However this really was an ideal time. The other officers were most likely recharging along with Megatron, and there was little to no chance of an interruption. Soundwave nodded and they headed to the medical bay.

Soon after Soundwave lay down on the examination table, which was set so the helm and shoulders were up at an angle rather than horizontal.

The eradicon tapped at the nearby computer screen. "Uh… um… I don't know how to run a quick-time scan. I only see a full-system diagnostic scan. It'll take a little longer. A few minutes." The eradicon went over to a locker. "This is where the energon store is. If you could…" Soundwave sent out a feeler, which dialed the lock code and popped it open. "Thank you, Sir." He filled it and brought it to Soundwave.

Soundwave took the cube and watched the eradicon, waiting for him to figure out that he needed a straw. The eradicon stared blankly. Perhaps it was too late an hour for him to think properly. Soundwave huffed internally and unlocked his mask, placing it to the side. He downed the cube, and by the time he finished the eradicon had filled another for him.

"Sir, maybe you should drink the second slowly to avoid back-heaving."

Soundwave nodded, sipping the cube. He didn't have to look to tell the eradicon was studying his face. He wished he could use it to his advantage the way Knockout could use his own, but Soundwave could never lie with his expressions. He just looked the way he felt.

Or maybe he could tease the mech a bit. He slid his reddish-purple optics up, glaring at the mech purposefully to get him to stop gawking. It worked like magic. The eradicon made a little jump, looking away quickly and began to chatter nervously. "So things seem to be working out for you, aren't they Sir? What with Lord Megatron placing his attention on you. I mean, all of the eradicons thought you two would make good mates."

The cube shattered in Soundwave's suddenly tightened grip. "Lord Megatron: NOT Soundwave's mate."

"I'm sorry Officer," the eradicon squeaked, further causing him to ramble. "That would be incorrect obviously considering he's still bonded with Starscream. See, I just thought you must be so happy to be with Lord Megatron since you've always been the most dedicated of the officers."

Soundwave stared at him. "Soundwave: happy…?" The eradicons thought he was happy. His mate was dead, he was being forced to be his lord's lover, he was suffering from whatever malady causing his gears to grind and he felt like his spark was being sucked dry from despair, and the Decepticon army thought he was happy. Whatever look Soundwave had on his face, it must have been exactly the way he felt, because the eradicon's next words hit right home.

"It doesn't have to be this way," the eradicon said. Soundwave looked at him, shocked. What kind of soldier was this? What was he talking about?

"What is going on here?" someone called from the door. Soundwave quickly replaced his mask before turning to look. It was Shockwave, somehow looking nasty and unpleasant even with only an optic for a face.

"Officer Soundwave collapsed in the hallway from an internal pain, Sir."

Shockwave stalked over. "And so you presumptuously took it upon yourself to scan him rather than alerting me?" He grabbed the eradicon by the face and shoved him out of the way. Soundwave had thought the same thing in lesser severity. He watched the eradicon, still wondering what he had meant.

"Where is the pain?" Shockwave asked as if this was all very troublesome. Soundwave gestured to his abdomen and Shockwave tapped at the screen. "What an idiot, scanning his helm, limbs, all unnecessary. You want to keep an officer here all night with you? A lowly eradicon pining for the attention of an officer who has more important things to do than waste time in the medical bay. I may not be a medic but a scientist is an apt substitute in a medic's stead. Now let's see…" Shockwave stared at the screen. Soundwave glanced over to look. He recognized the glow located in his spark chamber, with a white center from the actual spark. But there seemed to be a small stream, the spark energy channeling downward into his abdomen. He had spark energy leaking into his internals? Was that possible? Soundwave wanted to ask if what he was seeing was correct, but decided to wait. "Wha… eradicon!"

"Yes Officer Shockwave!" the eradicon jumped to attention.

"Get him another cube quickly." The eradicon rushed to the dispenser and returned with a cube. Shockwave took it and handed it to Soundwave. "Drink this and top off your levels."

Soundwave only had to drink half of the cube before his level reached 100%. He leaned back, closing his optics. He felt his internals shifting, painless now that his energon level was full. Whatever was happening was working properly now. Perhaps he was still growing a little? Some transformers continued to have re-size shifts even in adulthood.

"You may be interested in watching this," Shockwave suggested.

Soundwave opened his optics and looked down. He shifted back against the table, shocked as he watched his body reconfiguring. His lower plating expanded, rearranging outward until his stomach had a little round curve to it.

Shockwave turned to the eradicon. "Go wake up Lord Megatron, and quickly. Tell him SIC is carrying." The eradicon rushed from the room.

Soundwave's intakes cycled faster. He turned to Shockwave, unbelieving. Shockwave spoke as if he were speaking to someone simpleminded. "You are carrying a sparkling," he said. He pointed to the computer screen, at the glow in his abdomen. "Soon that glow on the scans will condense into another spark. The reason you were in pain is because you didn't have enough energon to expand your carrying tank. From now on you need to consume however much energon is necessary to keep your level at 100%. You need to be full for the tank to expand as it needs to."

Soundwave touched the curve in wonder as the two waited for Megatron's arrival. How could this be? No sparklings had been born since the war began.

Megatron arrived soon after, taking great strides toward Soundwave. He looked down at the new curve in his frame, as unbelieving as Soundwave felt. He tentatively reached forward to put a servo on it, but pulled back quickly without making contact.

"Am I the alpha?" he asked Shockwave.

"Well considering he had been with the medic for ten cycles without becoming a carrier and now is suddenly carrying only months after… having relations with you, it is likely yours. If by miracle Knockout did spark the carrying, the interfacing you two had may have overrode Knockout's code."

"Overrode?" Megatron questioned.

"Yes. If a carrier switches partners very early in the gestation, sometimes the new partner can override the code of the original alpha. It is most certainly yours."

Megatron had lost his mind, but he wasn't stupid. "'Most certainly' does not mean 'definitely'. When will we know for sure?"

"Not until the sparkling is born."

Megatron nodded. "Well, keep a close watch and make sure the process moves flawlessly." His optics slid to Soundwave's screen, and he ran a digit along the seam. "Perhaps you will produce something of value, my dear."

With that he left, and Shockwave soon after. Soundwave examined his reshaped frame. So it was most likely Megatron's, but that was not for sure. Soundwave looked at the diagnostic screen, at the soft glow of energy inside of him. Even if it was small, there was a chance that part of his mate still existed in this world.

To be continued.


	16. Whisper of the Spark 7

Firstly I have to give a heartfelt thanks to Whippet. Reviews like yours are the reason I write. But don't leave me hanging! I need an email or something to give you a proper response.

To everyone, this chapter started to get really long and I decided to cut it into two chapters so you wouldn't have to wait forever. So this chapter and the next will both be Knockout's POV.

Whisper of the Spark

7

Knockout dreamt of Soundwave, an old memory resurfacing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was reclined on the berth, watching Soundwave crawl into his lap. He'd long since learned how to remove his mask, but he still fumbled with the latches, hungry to look at that face. He threw the screen aside and bit his lip when he saw his lover's expression. Soundwave's smile was playfully seductive, optics running over Knockout's frame.

Knockout pulled him close, pressing his mouth against the others'. Soundwave's dila dipped inside and groaned appreciatively. Soundwave had some obsession with the taste of Knockout's kisses, and Knockout loved it every time the purple mech stole a taste.

"Want more?" Knockout murmured as he kissed him harder, pressing his dila into Soundwave's mouth. Soundwave moaned, pressing closer. Knockout's panel heated up with each sweet noise coming from the other.

Knockout pushed at Soundwave's shoulder, turning him over and climbing above him. There was something about Soundwave that emanated trust. Sure, Knockout's past lovers had been open to a lot of things, but it was more than that. It was the emotional trust that Knockout was drawn to. It was the knowledge that Soundwave didn't want anyone else. Soundwave wrapped his legs around Knockout's hips, grinding up against him. His panel opened as he whispered into Knockout's audio. "Take me."

Knockout didn't waste time. He felt a strange desperation tonight, a pang of hunger for his lover that came from his very spark. He slid open his panel, pushing his spike into Soundwave. His optics wanted to close as pleasure overtook him, but he couldn't look away from that face. Soundwave's optics shut, his mouth opening as a soft whimper escaped his vocals.

Knockout rolled his hips in a slow rhythm, feeling Soundwave's legs shake against his sides. Soundwave felt so good, but Knockout's processor was busy rehearsing the question he'd wanted to ask for a while.

Soundwave's optics opened slightly to look up at him. Soundwave studied him. Knockout stopped thrusting. "Inquiry?" He waited patiently, digits drawing circles on Knockout's back plating. Knockout took in a breath, trying to draw forth his courage.

"Can I… uh… can I see your spark?"

Soundwave blinked, but nodded without hesitation. The flyer detached from his hull, and Knockout leaned back to give it room. It flew off, settling somewhere on the floor. Soundwave's bare hull plating shifted, sliding open to expose his spark chamber. A soft blue light flooded from inside. Knockout's optics adjusted, and slowly his spark became visible. It was so small, white in the center and blue around the edge. Wisps of energy writhed like tongues of fire, licking the walls of the chamber.

This is what was keeping Soundwave alive. He lay there exposed, unafraid.

"I love you," Knockout said.

The spark fluttered. Soundwave's optics widened.

Knockout was so embarrassed, but he couldn't stop himself. "We've only been together a few cycles, but I'm so sure I want to bond with you. I want you to be my mate."

The spark pulsed brightly. Soundwave's face was frozen with shock. "Knockout: asking… really?"

Knockout laughed nervously. "Yes, really. Is… is that a yes?"

Soundwave blinked and smiled. "Response: of course. Soundwave: loves Knockout."

Knockout smiled back. He shifted up, hips rocking forward. He leaned his hull against Soundwave's. He could feel the energy ghosting against his plating, wanting to reach his own. His spark burned against the chamber doors, and it took everything to keep it closed. He aligned them closer and let the doors slip open.

The sparks reached for each other. They merged, an explosion of energy wracking their frames. Soundwave cried out, his back arching as he clung to Knockout through their shared overload. Knockout pressed his helm against Soundwave's, intakes choking him into silence. His grip on Soundwave pressed imprints into the metal.

The merged spark split into two again, snapping back into the waiting chambers. The chamber doors closed automatically. Their frames relaxed, but their systems buzzed with energy. Knockout forced himself to move, sliding to the side for Soundwave to intake easily.

Knockout opened his optics and found his new mate's face. Soundwave's optics were still closed, mouth pulled into a smile. "Knockout…"

"Yeah?"

"Soundwave: so happy."

Knockout grinned. "So am I. I was worried I was asking too soon. I thought you'd reject me."

Soundwave's optics opened wide as he turned to Knockout. He burst out laughing. "Knockout: anticipated rejection?" He laughed harder. Knockout pouted until he could no longer hide his smile. "Knockout…"

"Yes?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Knockout! Knockout, come online already!"

Knockout onlined abruptly, reeling up on his berth. He blinked and looked around. Ratchet stood with his servo on his hip, waiting at the opened door of the cell. Knockout sighed, reality settling him in a less than chipper mood. "I'm coming."

To be continued.


	17. Whisper of the Spark 8

Here you go, my lovelies. I hope you enjoy.

Whisper of the Spark

8

Due to Arcee Prime's merciless law, Knockout had been the only inmate since he'd arrived, and probably the only prisoner the Autobots had held since Optimus Prime's injury. Knockout forced himself up and followed Ratchet down the hall toward the exit of the confinement building.

"I would have thought you would be used to the routine after so many months. Door automatically unlocks at seven, and you're to report to me by ten after. It's not that difficult."

"I'll just never get used to the humans' time system," Knockout said. "I don't know how you ever adjusted."

"It was a pain but I managed, and faster than you're managing."

"It really is remarkable… for an old timer like you."

Ratchet looked at him with surprise. "You're pulling the age card? You really aren't on the ball today. What's wrong with you?"

Knockout tried think of what to say.

"Never mind," Ratchet said. "It's none of my business."

They continued quietly to the medical bay, which wasn't far from the rear holding cells.

Two humans stood at the bay's main computer, collecting information. They were Raf and Miko, two of the three humans the Decepticons were the most familiar with. The third was not in on the secret that the Autobot base had a decepticon hiding in the rear medical bay. He was too close to Arcee.

"Good morning guys," Miko said as she pulled a data pad from the computer. Knockout blinked when he looked at her and she noticed. "What is it?"

"You've always been in your E-Mech when you come around here," Knockout said. "It's amazing, you actually look like a femme now."

Miko made a face. "You really haven't seen me in that many years? I'm twenty five and I've looked like a woman for a long enough time."

Knockout shrugged as he took out a tray and a set of empty cubes.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Ratchet asked.

Raf replied as he typed into the computer hooked up to the larger, mech sized data unit. "Arcee's holding a meeting this morning and I need all of the updated medical stats. Didn't you get the message?"

Knockout listened half heartedly as he started the morning routine, first scanning the more heavily injured patients and then serving energon to all of their patients. Most of the recovering Autobots were awake by the time they came in, sitting up chatting to one another.

The first Autobot Knockout offered a cube to was named Swiftspin, who Knockout labeled as 'the Blurr fan'. Knockout had been a fan of Blurr too, before the war broke out and the professional racer had joined the opposition. Swiftspin and he had talked a lot about the old races and their junior league racing days. Swiftspin was a speedster with flashy orange enamel, the type Knockout would have hooked up with back when he was single. But he barely noticed the mech with Soundwave constantly on his mind.

"Good morning Hardknock," Swiftspin said.

Knockout heard Miko giggle at mention of the name. 'Hardknock' was the name she had thought of to keep his real designation off the lips of the Autobots around base. Better an unknown name mentioned in passing than one someone might recognize.

"How's the knee joint?" Knockout asked as he offered the cube, ignoring the little human.

Swiftspin bent his leg. "Not as stiff as yesterday. Do you think I'll be able to try walking today?"

"How about you just try standing first?"

Swiftspin nodded. "Right, of course."

Knockout was alright with this mech. Speedsters were careful with themselves. Injuries were taken care of properly, which was something any medic could appreciate.

Knockout brought a cube to the second bot in the row, a shell-shocked femme named Startup. "Here you go," he said.

"Thank you." She drank quickly, optics darting around the room.

Knockout would have told her to relax if he hadn't been feeling so off. "How are the new legs?"

"I can feel a little more today," she said.

"Really? Let's see…" Knockout put his servos on her upper thighs, lightly putting pressure on the plating. She nodded, indicating that she could feel them. He moved down a little and she nodded. He continued down to her knees and then a little further.

"Not really there," she said.

"This is good progress. You're connecting well with the new nerve lines. You could be walking in a few more solar cycles."

By now Startup was distracted, looking past Knockout toward the window. He didn't disturb her. After treading over a Decepticon land mine, she could use a break from disturbances.

Knockout moved to the next patient. He liked the routine. At first he'd been surprised that it was Ratchet and he who were left the task of serving energon rations. On the Nemesis the eradicons had done things like this. He hadn't even had to clean his own work station back on the ship. But life was more interesting when one found out about their patients and could tell them apart from one another. The patients here weren't afraid of him, and all had interesting stories. He jokingly thought about how nice it would be if Soundwave was captured here with him.

"Hey Hardknock!" someone shouted from the entrance. Knockout turned around to see a familiar cluster of younger Autobots entering, one using two of the others to help him hobble in.

Ratchet grumbled quietly to Knockout. "Looks like your fan club is back again." He shouted at the group. "What the frag is wrong with you lot now?"

"Flipside accidentally shot his own base like an idiot."

"Accidentally, I'm sure," Ratchet growled. "Get over here and I'll have a look at you."

Flipside looked at Knockout. "But..."

"Get on the table before I make you hobble over to the med bay across the base," Ratchet said.

Knockout smiled to himself as he served the next Autobot. These kids were persistent; he had to give them that. The other three came over to pester him where he worked.

"So how's it going?" one of them asked.

"Fine, as it was when you asked yesterday."

"You look kind of down," one of the other bots said.

"Not at all," Knockout lied.

"Maybe he misses his mate," Raf said offhandedly as he worked on the computer. The room became quiet and finally Raf turned to see what was going on. The young bots were staring at Knockout with surprise.

"Oops, was that a secret?"

Knockout glared at the boy. "It's not a secret, it's just my business."

"You never said you had a mate," one of the mechs said.

"I never said I didn't. We were separated right before I arrived here."

"What happened?" asked another.

"Don't pester him about that," Raf intervened. "That's an order."

"Yes Sir," two of the bots said in unison.

Knockout looked at the bots around him, and the Decepticon cause suddenly seemed far away. They'd been fighting for a political situation to guide a planet that was now a graveyard. They'd set fire to the prize long ago. He looked at the comfort he was feeling with suspicion. Was this a false sense of security he was feeling, or were these guys really not that bad?

Knockout damned it to the pits. If he was going to take a chance, he might as well do it now. Anyway, the secret was eating at him like rust. "Last time I saw him he was wounded. I saw… I saw a sign that he's carrying."

Ratchet dropped the tool he was working with, which thudded dully on the compacted dirt floor. Knockout glanced around wearily at the wide optics looking his way. Ratchet walked over to him. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Would it have mattered?"

"Knocko…ah… Hardknock, everyone knows there haven't been any sparklings since the war began. Are you sure of what you'd seen?"

"I'm sure."

Ratchet sighed. "Primus."

"It would ah… be good to talk to another medic about this," Knockout confided. He suddenly felt awkward with everyone around. "Really, it would be good to talk to anyone about this."

Ratchet laughed and gave him a slap on the shoulder. "This is something else."

Knockout let himself smile.

"Um excuse me," Miko cut in. Both she and Raf had come over. "What are you guys talking about? What's it mean to be carrying?"

"Oh slag," Ratchet said. "Ah… okay, remember when you asked how transformers reproduce?"

"Yeah, you said everyone comes from the Well of Allsparks."

Ratchet looked extremely embarrassed. "Well you see that's not the only way."

The humans' faces seemed to be a mix of fascination and horror. Miko spoke first. "You mean his mate is _pregnant_? You guys can have_ babies_?"

Raf's smart little brain was undoubtedly spinning in overdrive. "I always thought it was suspicious when you said interfacing hardware was only recreational."

Miko was still stunned. "Little baby robots… cute little… baby… robots."

Ratchet put a servo over his face. "This is why I didn't tell you kids. Transformer reproduction is more complicated than is worth explaining, especially since it hasn't happened in a very, very long time."

"So why now?" Raf asked.

"I've given that a lot of thought," Knockout mused. "The reason no one was becoming carriers was directly related to stress due to the war. Our scientists believed it was an underlying instinct not to carry when surrounded by violence and a shortage of energon. The only reason I can imagine that Soundw- ah… that my mate is carrying is that the war is coming to an end. Can you imagine? If I'm right, there may be a new generation beginning soon."

"I've never even seen a sparkling," one of the young mechs said.

Ratchet put an arm around the shorter bot. "Well of course not, considering your age group is the last to have been born before the war."

"What do they look like?" Raf asked.

Knockout leaned down, putting a servo on the floor. Raf and Miko stepped up and he lifted them to stand on the operating table. "Well they're just about human size. They have oversized helms in proportion to their frames. Their frames are wide with very stubby little legs. Their designs are a mix of their carrier and alpha."

"I used to think most sparklings were so ugly," Ratchet mused. "Now it would be a pleasure to see one at all."

"You know I have like, a million more questions now," Raf said. "First of which is how did… your mate get pregnant if he's a '_he'_."

"It doesn't matter," Knockout said. "Femmes used to be the only potential carriers back when Cybertron was young. But the species evolved and now whoever is the sub could be the carrier."

"What's a 'sub'?"

"Oh Primus," Ratchet said, shoving the younger bots out of the way as he headed to the supply units. "I can't listen to this. I've been around those kids since they were, well, kids. Knock… HardKnock, I'll leave this embarrassment to you."

The group of young bots laughed. Amusement graced Knockout's features. He was more than willing. "The 'sub' is whoever's getting it. You know, versus giving it?"

"You mean the genes are really transferred the same way humans do it?" Raf asked, unbelieving.

"If you mean 'code' when you say 'genes', then yes. The data from the alpha combines with the carrier's data. That's how the sparkling's design is determined. But that's only half of it. What gives a sparkling life is the act of spark merging. It gives the carrier's spark the ability to produce more energy than is needed, which travels down into the carrying chamber below. When I saw… when I saw my mate injured, I could see the glow of the excess spark energy emanating from the carrying chamber. That's how I knew."

Knockout was too down to continue. Miko reached for him. Curiously he put his servo out and she stepped up, leaning her hands on his chest. "Listen, don't worry about him," she said tenderly. "We'll talk to Arcee. We'll figure something out. Maybe, maybe we could let you go."

"What, is everyone's comm link turned off today?" said a femme voice from the door. The group turned to see Arcee standing in the entrance, but her attention was on Ratchet. "Ratchet, why haven't you gotten my comms? I'm trying to get a meeting started."

"I-I'll be right there."

Arcee nodded and turned her back to leave. But she stopped. Slowly she turned around again, optics on fire.

"Arcee, let me explain," Ratchet said helplessly.

Arcee's arms took their gun-forms. Knockout's frame tensed, his reflex to run making his legs charge with energy. "Slowly and gently," Arcee said, "Put the girl down."

Knockout realized he was still holding Miko, one servo beneath her feet and the other protecting her from Arcee's gunpoint. It had to be his new alpha instincts kicking in.

"Don't put me down," Miko said in a low voice. "If you do, she'll shoot you."

Knockout abruptly learned a lot about himself. He shook his head. He would have easily taken the offer to use her as a hostage only months before, but now the thought was ludicrous. He carefully set her on the operating table.

The instant she left his servo he whipped back, slipping through the confused Autobots.

"What's going on?" one of them shouted.

"He's a Decepticon, idiots!" she shouted.

He jumped onto the edge of an empty operating table and leapt at Arcee. She fired, missing as he grabbed her face. He slammed her back against the ground, darting into the daylight. Without his prod he had no choice but to run. He ran down the open walkway, drawing the attention of everyone he passed.

"He's a Decepticon!" he heard her scream from behind. All around him they opened fire. The Autobots ahead closed in and he ducked beneath them as they crashed into the bots on his tail. He dodged gunfire from side to side and slipped down an alley between two hangars. A huge, Breakdown-sized E-Mech was suddenly on his heel, faster than he expected and too close for comfort.

Knockout jumped, climbing onto the slanted roof of one of the hangars. The E-Mech struggled to follow, but not nearly as much as Knockout had counted on.

"Slag, you freaks are fast," he growled, slipping as he made it to the top. He slid down and jumped to the next roof, the E-Mech on his heel. Thank Primus it didn't happen to be armed.

"Stop!" it shouted in a deep, mechanical voice. Knockout ignored him. He would have let loose some snide remark if he didn't fear for his life.

He could see the entrance ahead. He was almost out of the base. And then he felt the E-Mech's grip on his heel. He tripped, the mech falling with him off the front of the hangar. He landed on the dirt with a painful thud and a sharp sting as he bit his dila. The E-Mech crashed down beside him. He got up but the mech did too, knocking him back down onto his chest. A heavy foot landed on his back. He struggled, digits clawing at the dirt to no avail.

He turned his head and watched Arcee looming above him. The E-Mech opened revealing Jack. He spit out the energon flooding his mouth. Autobots surrounded them and Arcee raised her weapon.

"Arcee stop!" Ratchet shouted from far off. Ratchet broke the circle followed by Miko and Raf in opened E-Mechs. "You don't want to kill him! He's been aiding me for months."

"Months?" Arcee shouted furiously.

"Yes, months! He's saved at least a dozen dying Autobots!"

"You'd better explain yourself," Arcee growled.

"It was my idea," Raf said. "We were so short on medics! I figured out a way to make sure he wouldn't turn on us."

Arcee looked back and forth from Ratchet to the human. "Not good enough. Someone better give me a jammed good reason why I shouldn't shoot him right now."

"He's going to save Optimus," Ratchet blurted. Everyone was silent. "I… I've been watching him closely. He has exceptional skill and I was waiting to see if we could trust him enough to-"

"To what, dig his tools into Optimus' processor? Are you out of your mind?"

Knockout laughed gravely, more energon dripping from his mouth. Arcee whipped her helm around to glare at him. "Of course you wouldn't want me working on him," Knockout said. "I bet you're enjoying being Prime too much to lose the position at this point. Imagine him waking up now, just in time to take all of your credit for winning the war."

Arcee's mandible dropped. She looked around at the other Autobots and then furiously back at Knockout. "That's typical Decepticon logic. Optimus means everything to us."

"Then let me take a look. I worked on Megatron while he was in stasis. I've dealt with this before."

Arcee's intakes huffed. "You'll advise Ratchet with your servos cuffed behind your back. I don't want you laying a digit on Optimus." She turned to Jack. "Get him up. We're going in the mountain."

Jack's E-Mech pulled Knockout roughly to his bases, keeping its servo gripped against Knockout's back. He shrugged him off and walked on his own. He passed the group of young mechs who had been tagging around him for the last two months, their faces filled with shock and disappointment. He let his optics revert back from blue to red. There was no point in hiding it any longer.

To be continued.


	18. Whisper of the Spark 9

This Shockwave is inspired by Shockwave in the novel, 'Transformers Exodus'. Sorry for the delay. I started a short term job and I've been swamped.

Whisper of the Spark

9

It had been thirty solar cycles. Once again, like many times since the first, Soundwave was laying on the table in the medical bay.

"Scan him again!" Megatron shouted.

"But my Lord," Shockwave said through gritted denta, "The carrying duration is too far along. There are too many plating layers to get a reading at all. I couldn't tell you if there was a sparkling or a ground bridge inside."

Megatron had become obsessed with confirming the sparkling's alpha. Soundwave was stressed and torn, wanting with everything for the sparkling to be Knockout's. And yet if it was, it would be a death warrant. Soundwave didn't know how he could escape. Carriers weren't able to change into their alt-mode so flying away would be impossible. And the transfer station which took the ground-traveling 'vehicons' to and from the Nemesis was heavily guarded on Megatron's orders. The eradicon who had helped him before had not announced himself again, and Soundwave couldn't tell them apart.

Soundwave watched Megatron pace back and forth. He imagined his life if he had not fallen for Knockout. He would be here, watching his lord with as much sadness as he was now. If not for the sparkling and Knockout he would have never thought of escaping Megatron. He would be at his side until the ship sunk into the Sea of Rust.

He hated him. He hated Megatron for violating him, for not appreciating his life spent in dedication to the cause, for daring to even insinuate harm against his sparkling, against Knockout's sparkling if it was. And above all he hated that he could not blame him fully. Megatron's right mind was gone. The leader he respected and revered was gone.

He remembered his early solar cycles with Knockout. Megatron had encouraged the match. He showed it in the casual mention of Soundwave deserving more than he took. Megatron had always been hard and vicious, but he had been more than only that.

"How can we insure that it is mine?"

"Uh… what do you mean? Of course the alpha signature can be changed through an interface early on, which it likely had, but it's far past that point now."

Megatron seemed as if he hadn't heard him. He put a servo on Soundwave's shoulder. "You and I will bond. Only then can we be sure."

Soundwave jerked as if he's been slapped. Was Megatron mad? As far as Soundwave knew, Starscream was still alive out there and Megatron was still bonded to him. As long as Starscream was alive, there was no bonding to anyone else for Megatron. But really, with the education he missed in his youth, what did Soundwave know about sparklings and spark bonding besides overheard conversations? He had heard losing a mate felt like a cannon shot, and yet he had only felt a dull ache. Maybe Starscream was dead and Megatron had kept the truth from everyone. Or maybe Megatron could change his bond by force. Force had gotten him everything. If anyone could make the impossible happen, it was Megatron.

"My liege," Shockwave said, obviously having trouble not sounding patronizing. "It doesn't work that way."  
>"Silence, Shockwave. What would you know?"<p>

"I am a scientist."

"Get out."

Shockwave left in a huff, leaving Soundwave horrified and alone. Soundwave sat up, sliding off the table. His spark pounded. Megatron wanted his bond, his bond that had been Knockout's. He would not consent to this, never. Megatron approached him and he felt even more exposed, his flyer trapped in a separate scanning compartment nearby.

"We will bond tonight," Megatron said, putting his servos on Soundwave's hips, still not touching the carrying chamber.

Soundwave pulled away. He'd had enough of this. "Negative."

Megatron grimaced. "You will bond with me tonight or you will bond with me now."

Soundwave regretted his outburst. He could have at least planned out his refusal if he'd waited. He took another step back.

"Now it is, then?"

Soundwave dashed for the door. Megatron lunged at him, miraculously missing. Soundwave rushed out of the medical bay, hearing Megatron's angry roar and the clatter of instruments as he hit them. Megatron came running out into the hall so fast he hit the other side, leaving a dent before he continued forward. Soundwave commanded his flyer to return, and before turning the hallway corner he heard it firing at the doors of the scanning compartment. His facial screen told him the compartment was holding, only small holes being blasted through it. It was taking too long. Soundwave set it to continue firing until release.

He ran down the hallway aimlessly. Megatron wasn't far behind him, a shadowy mass of destruction. He needed help. But who could help him? Who would? Perhaps Megatron would be deterred by the presence of his crew. Soundwave ran to the control room.

He reached the control room with Megatron on his heel. He tripped, instinctively throwing his arms out to keep his rounded abdomen from crashing against the floor. Megatron grabbed his shoulders, flipping him easily onto his back.

Shockwave, Breakdown and Airachnid watched with wide optics among a cluster of eradicons at the controls. Megatron pinned Soundwave's arms above his helm with one large servo. Soundwave gasped as he dug his clawed digits into the seam of his spark chamber doors. This was really happening. He cried out as the first was ripped open, followed by the other. His spark was small in his chest, recoiling from the unwanted exposure.

Was he going to do it here, in front of everyone? Megatron's heavily armored chest plating shifted aside exposing the thinner black sheeting of his protoform. That too split open in a seam of light as he opened his spark.

"R-requesting: assistance," he panted, turning his helm to the controls. The others watched on wordlessly, none moving from where they stood. Soundwave struggled as Megatron pressed their hulls together and whimpered again as he felt the heat of the sparks connect. It hurt, like a hook pulling at him, tearing something out. The energies were oil and water, combining in clotted, intertwined, unmatched bursts of charge. Electricity ripped out, long tendrils of light writhing between them. He felt like it was killing him.

He had to stop this. He had to do it for Knockout. He had to do it for himself. He rammed his knee joint up against Megatron's abdomen. He burst out a startled noise, just for a moment loosening his grip on Soundwave's arms. Soundwave pulled one arm free and knocked him on the side of the face, the weight of his heavy knife-arm nicking the silver helm.

Megatron growled furiously, pulling their sparks apart. He swung at Soundwave from the side, rigid knuckle joints colliding with the seam of Soundwave's faceplate harder than anything had ever hit him. The glass exploded out from the impact, shards shooting out into a glittering fan on the floor.

Silence hung in the air.

Soundwave looked up at him, optics the color of energon, overtaken with exhaustion. His face was rimmed with the jagged remains of the mask. Megatron's intakes hitched. It had been so many cycles that the sight had been long forgotten. That Soundwave even had a face had been lost to him.

Soundwave spoke softly, the most fully that he ever had. "Master: has my loyalty- my faith- my devotion. Knockout: has my love. Forever."

Megatron's features went rigid but Soundwave refused to cower beneath him.

"Plea: release me."

Megatron's features smoothed out. Slowly he sat back, spark still exposed. He looked over Soundwave, optics resting on the carrying chamber he had never touched. Megatron's mind was something never to be understood, but Soundwave thought he saw remorse on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but the words never came out.

A shot was fired, echoing around the control room. Megatron jerked sharply, the cannon shot exploding in his spark chamber. His optics flickered out and he fell back, a metallic clatter against the floor. Like that, Megatron was dead.

Soundwave turned to see Shockwave standing above him, cannon still aimed at his target. The cannon shook. Shockwave was watching the fallen lord as if he would rise up again. And it was true; no mech could believe the sight even as it lay lifeless before their optics. But it was real. Megatron was dead.

Shockwave relaxed slowly. "And so Lord Megatron's reign comes to a conclusion," he said. "The Nemesis is now under my command." He pointed the weapon at Soundwave. "And I cannot have thoughts of an heir distracting my soldiers."

"D-don't shoot him!"

Shockwave turned to look at a trembling eradicon standing at the door. He had his weapon pointing at the scientist. "Heh, you dare-"

The eradicon's gun fired off, and he jumped as if he'd been surprised by it. The shot blew a hole through Shockwave's cannon. Shockwave screeched in pain and outrage. The eradicon skidded over to Soundwave, pulling him to his bases in another surprise show of strength.

"Time to get out of here, Officer Soundwave!"

Soundwave let himself be pulled, too dazed to react. Just as they left the control room, Soundwave heard the billowing sound of Breakdown's laughter. Shockwave screamed in response. Everything was drowned out by the sudden sound of gunfire back and forth. If this wasn't the end of the Decepticons, Soundwave didn't know what was.

The eradicon pulled him down the hall toward the transfer station. He raised one of his arms, opening up a vidcommlink. This was a prominent upgrade, not something any eradicon should have had.

"Eradicons, this is a code black. I repeat: this is a code black." The link switched to another station. "Ferocitress, this is ST-3V3 reporting in. Evacuation is in progress."

A voice responded from his link. "Suggested commence fire?"

"Ten minutes."

The eradicon signed off and glanced at Soundwave, who was still covering his exposed spark chamber with a servo. He raised the commlink again and hailed. "D3-R3K, release Officer Soundwave's flyer from the medical bay."

To be continued.


	19. Whisper of the Spark 10

Sweet Primus, I am so sorry you all had to wait so long. Here, finally an update. I promise the next won't take as long.

10

In the Autobots' original mountain-concealed base lay the stasis-ridden Optimus Prime. His helm was opened up, a mass of wires trailing out to connect with various computers. Knockout leaned over, trying to get a good angle as Ratchet tinkered inside with a pair of instruments.

"Just to the left," he instructed Ratchet. "Right there. Move the blue wire."

Knockout shifted his arms which were cuffed behind his back. There were two guards standing at his sides to ensure he didn't try to head-butt the unconscious Prime, or something of the like. They held prods similar to his, charged and ready to strike him if he moved out of turn.

"Alright, see where the wire is connected? See that pinhole? That's the safe-mode lock. Activate it."

Ratchet pushed the tool into the tiny pinhole. "Safe-mode… I can't believe I didn't find this before."

"Well it's pretty well-hidden," Knockout replied. "And not every mech has one. We're lucky he does." He stood up straight and Ratchet followed, the older mech rubbing his back plating from the strain of bending over for so long.

Knockout went to the computer. "Can you guys un-cuff me for this or does Ratchet have to type for me too?"

"Ratchet has to type for you too," Arcee said as she strode into the room, Bumblebee and Bulkhead following after.

Knockout scowled. "This wouldn't be taking forever if I had my hands free."

"Deal with it. Now tell me, what have you found out?"

"Your Prime isn't a piece of scrap metal, for one. His processor is active, similarly to Lord Megatron's previous stasis. But I have reason to believe he isn't in a subconscious, delusional loop as Lord Megatron was. His processor is almost entirely inactive parts of the time, only performing necessary functions to stay alive. It's similar to recharging. But once in a while, in no particular pattern, something triggers him to 'online' himself internally. There's conscious activity going on then. It's the same intake pattern and language-processing method we use to listen and understand another mech when they speak."

"Uh, could you explain that in non-medic terms?" Bulkhead asked.

"He's listening to someone's communication feed. Whenever they use their frequency it activates him to online and listen in. The question is, 'what frequency?'"

"The question should be, 'How do we wake him up?'" Arcee corrected.

Knockout smirked. "Touché. But I don't think you're going to like my answer to that."

"And what's your answer?"

"Prod him."

Arcee scowled and Ratchet scoffed. "I'm sorry, Knockout," Ratchet said, "You're a good medic but do you really suggest hitting him with a prod as a means of waking him from stasis? Isn't that a little archaic?"

Knockout was still smiling. "Not in safe-mode, it isn't."

Ratchet sighed. "So that's what this was about."

"What a terrible idea," Arcee said. She continued to tell Knockout why this was a foolish plan and why she would have reason to believe he was sabotaging Optimus' chance at recovery, but Knockout had stopped paying attention. "Knockout, are you listening?"

Knockout was staring off behind her, looking at nothing. Something was wrong. His spark was starting to pull. "I uh…" He leaned forward, wishing he could put a servo to his chest. "Ratchet… something's wrong…" His spark lurched painfully. He cried out, bending forward and falling to the floor. Ratchet rushed to him, grabbing him and turning him over. He continued to speak but Knockout couldn't hear him over the ringing in his audios. His optics were blinded with light.

Was Soundwave dying? No, but there was something else, something pulling him away. His spark bond was ripping. Knockout leaned over onto his side, the energon in his system threatening to come back up. He arched back as the pain hit him again. Soundwave was being taken, somehow. The bond was being stretched, fibers of energy snapping and tearing.

His senses rushed back to him as the connection settled again. Ratchet was shouting at him, shaking him. His intakes slowed as he felt that his bond was still in-tact. Soundwave was alive, at least.

"Knockout! What's wrong?" Ratchet said, helping Knockout sit up.

"Slag," Knockout growled. "Something's wrong… Something is definitely wrong with Soundwave. I have to get to the Nemesis. I have to go now." Knockout staggered to his feet and went to the door. "Un-cuff me."

Arcee laughed. "Absolutely not. Not until you wake up Optimus."

"He's not going to wake up unless you shock him! Ratchet, I am begging you to un-cuff me!"

Ratchet went to him.

"Don't do it," Arcee growled.

Ratchet ignored her, pushing the key into the lock and freeing his arms. "Oh save it, Prime. He's done everything he can."

"Ratchet, how _dare _you! Guards!"

The guards, who had been standing in front of Optimus, rushed to Knockout. He'd been waiting for this. He slipped under one of the guards, turning and pulling the prod from his grip. Nobody knew how to use a prod the way Knockout did.

They shouted, the nearby onlookers running toward him as he dashed away. He ran to Optimus, hitting him as hard as he could in the chest. Optimus arched on the table, electricity shaking his limbs. Bulkhead grabbed Knockout, tearing him away and throwing him to the floor. Optimus was surrounded, every bot in the room anxious to see his condition. Even Bulkhead with his pede on Knockout's back was craning his neck to look. And then it came, the deep groan and the surrounding gasps.

"Optimus! Optimus are you alright?" one of the bots asked.

"Give him room," Ratchet said, trying to get the group to spread out.

Knockout glanced at the door, wondering how soon Bulkhead would be distracted enough for him to make a run for it. Optimus sat up, pulling at the wires connected to his helm. The Autobots fussed over him as he did so. The previous Prime smiled at his comrades as Ratchet detached the last of the wires and closed up his helm. He seemed distracted.

"Can I go now?" Knockout called out, only to be ignored.

"Whoa, slow down," someone said as Optimus stood and staggered to the computer. He began typing.

"I have to find the frequency..." He searched, finally settling on a flat-lined window.

"There's nothing there," one of the other bots said. "That's not even a potential frequency line."

"It is," Optimus replied, watching the screen. "Their cloaking technologically is advanced."

"Optimus, you have to calm down and take it easy," Ratchet insisted.

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Whose technologically?" Arcee asked.

"The Elite Guard stealth fighter ship."

Nobody spoke for a moment until Bulkhead broke the silence. "But Optimus, those were lost in the Cybertron War. The Elite Guard itself hasn't been active since the Ark left."

"That's correct," Optimus agreed, finally pulling his optics from the screen. "Except it isn't the Elite Guard running the ship. Whoever is up there likely found the ship, refurbished it and claimed it. They always spoke in code so I never had an opportunity to identify them, but I do have a few theories."

"How exactly have you learned all of this, lying here in stasis?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet spoke up. "As Knockout explained, Optimus hasn't just been lying here in stasis. Whoever they are, their comm frequency activated his consciousness every time they spoke."

Arcee looked over Optimus. "You've missed so much here. But you should relax for now. We'll get everything sorted out once you've been told what's going on."

"I assure you, after two years on a table I have no need to relax further. I'm aware of more than you know, Arcee Prime." Optimus turned to address the room, though he still held onto the computer for support, his legs stiff from inactivity. "The fighter ship has been sitting dead in the air for cycles, witnessing the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons and waiting for some kind of opportunity to strike against Megatron. One of their commanders is a spy on the Nemesis. He's developed an understanding with the eradicon class, however I'm unsure of the extent of it."

"What do you mean, they've been sitting in the air?" Arcee asked. "Are they in orbit?"

"I believe they're closer, close enough to watch the Autobot base without optical assistance. They could very well be just above the mountain top."

"Primus," Ratchet murmured.

Knockout's spark bond hadn't felt any further negativity since the first incident, but he was still anxious. Whatever had caused such a flux had been serious. He squirmed under Bulkhead's pede.

"Come on, for frag's sake," he finally shouted at Arcee Prime. "I did everything you asked for! I, a Decepticon, woke up your damned Prime! Now let me go!"

Optimus looked at him, his optical ridges pulled together in a frown. "It was reported that you'd been offlined."

"Well obviously that's incorrect," Knockout said cockily. He winced as Bulkhead put a little more weight on him.

"The spy has been reporting in, giving the most updated news concerning the officers. They do a lot of discussing, determining if any of them are potential allies against Megatron. Soundwave was recently brought up as a potential ally, perhaps the most likely to join them."

Knockout blinked. "Soundwave? He would be the least likely out of any of the officers. Soundwave would never ally himself with anyone disloyal to Megatron."

Optimus looked uncomfortable. "It is believed that... recent events in the past months may have influenced his loyalty in a negative way."

Knockout's spark burned. He was certain this involved what had just happened. How could this be? He had only imagined Soundwave being treated with the utmost care, being Megatron's favorite and the only known carrier in endless cycles. He looked at Optimus seriously. "What recent events?"

An incoming transmission cut Optimus off before he could respond. The Autobots turned to the computer.

incoming transmission

_'Ferocitress, this is ST-3V3 reporting in. Evacuation is in progress.'_

_'Suggested commence fire?'_

_'Ten minutes.'_

channel switch

_'Weapons center, we have a code black!'_

_'Primus! For sure?'_

_'Straight from commander ST-3V3's comm. Fire up the full house and prepare for a ten minute commence fire.'_

_'We're on it.'_

transmission end

"Optimus," Arcee said, "What does that mean?"

"It's an 'abandon ship' code. It's the one they've been preparing for. The Eradicons are going to leave the Nemesis. Perhaps there's been some kind of power struggle. And as you heard, the Ferocitress will soon be firing upon the Nemesis."

"What about Soundwave?" Knockout asked. "You said they were considering him as an ally. Will they take him with them?"

"I'm not sure. The Captain never approved it."

Knockout's intakes cycles faster. "So you're telling me some advanced fighter ship is going to fire on the Nemesis in ten minutes, and nobody even knows if my carrying bond mate is going to get away in time?" Knockout laughed hysterically. "None of you are going to let me go and even try to get him out. You filthy, selfish Autobots..."

"Calm down," Optimus commanded, taking a careful step closer and managing to stand without support. "Let him up, Bulkhead. Knockout, I'll do what I can to get you to your mate."

"What about the Autobots?" Arcee asked. "A new war is about to start and you're going to leave us?"

"You are the current Prime now, not I. What would you have us do?"

Arcee was taken aback. "Well... if the Ferocitress, whoever they are, wants to take down our enemy then it's the Autobots' duty to make sure they succeed." She looked around and the others nodded in agreement.

Optimus nodded and turned to Knockout. "Come with me."

The Autobots began to rush, Arcee shouting commands. "...and Bumblebee... Where's Bumblebee?"

"He left after the transmission ended," Bulkhead replied as he let Knockout up.

Knockout followed Optimus to an elevator. Ratchet slipped in with them before the doors closed. To their confusion, Optimus turned the lever to go up rather than down. The elevator rose.

"What is it?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Optimus, I wanted to talk to you quickly about Knockout's situation. He's been cooperating with the Autobots with the understanding that Soundwave would be spared at the end of the war. Arcee is so spontaneous that I was hoping, now that you're back, that you could support me on this."

Optimus turned to Knockout. "You've been aiding us?"

Knockout nodded, looking away.

"And he's been doing a great job of it," Ratchet said, speaking with a subtle affection.

"Well I no longer consider myself the current Prime, but I know I'll be pulling rank on Arcee a few more times before I officially step down." He smiled down at Knockout. "If you return to us at the end of the war, I'll take full responsibility for you and your mate."

Knockout looked up at him with surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was hard for him to express thanks in such an awkward situation. The doors opened and Optimus stepped out, beckoning Knockout to follow.

"Good luck, Hardknock," Ratchet said with a smile. Knockout nodded back, and smiled just in case he didn't see the old medic again. Ratchet stepped back into the elevator and the doors closed.

The room they were in was very large with a glass ceiling and doors to a balcony. There was a berth, a computer and a whole area filled with weaponry and other equipment. Optimus went to the weaponry and lifted a large black device from its display stand. Knockout eyed the device wearily. It had two large wings and was centered with a series of buckles and an engine. Optimus brought it to the doors and stepped onto the balcony.

"This jet pack was designed for me a few cycles ago. I never got the hang of it, but you may have a chance at getting to the Nemesis if you give it a go."

"I remember when you used that. You crashed into a ravine."

Optimus nodded. "Hopefully you can do better."

Knockout vented a deep sigh and turned around to let Optimus help him into it. There was a connector plugged into the back of his neck which tilted the wings when he turned, and revved the engines when he stood on pointed pedes. The jet pack was far too large for him and he could barely stand beneath its weight, not to mention the elevation was making him dizzy. He was a ground vehicle inside and out.

"Just turn your helm to control the direction. Point your bases to speed up, flatten them to slow down... if I remember correctly."

"Great," Knockout mumbled. He looked down the mountain at the Autobot base, which seemed small from this high up. But he could see the Nemesis in the distance. Soundwave needed him.

"Thanks, OP," Knockout finally managed to say.

"I wish you luck," Optimus said.

"You're the one who needs it, with that nasty bitch as your new Prime." Optimus opened his mouth but Knockout had already jumped.

The wind rushed around him. He was definitely falling rather than flying. He arched his helm back and the wings turned, curving him away from the mountainside. He flew precariously over the Autobot base and began to rise into the air again.

Suddenly, as if out of thin air, a massive ship appeared in the sky above him. It was colossal though not nearly the size of the Nemesis. Wild Cybertronian symbols were scrawled in green paint, spelling out 'Ferocitress'.

Massive doors slid open, missiles dropping out all around Knockout. They came to life, shooting past him toward the Nemesis. He pointed his pedes harder in an attempt to gain speed. Seconds flew by before the missiles reached the dark ship in the distance. They swirled around, curving up and striking in an organized pattern along the spine of the ship, all keeping to the upper levels. From the bottom of the ship he could see airplanes taking off. They had to be the eradicons. Knockout could only hope that Soundwave was among them.

Below him he heard the boom of the Autobots' weaponry firing off and another series of missiles heading for the Nemeisis. Knockout wondered suddenly if they knew they weren't supposed to strike the underside yet. He watched as the Autobot missiles chaotically collided with the Nemesis from every direction.

To be continued.

I'm also working on another TFP fic with Starscream and the awkward and adoring, Eradicon Steve. It's mostly just smut in the shower. If you're interested, feel free to check my account. It's called, 'Bathing with Eradicons'.


	20. Whisper of the Spark 11

11

The sound of explosions above echoed down through the Nemesis to the lower decks. ST-3V3, addressed as 'Steve' by fellow eradicons, escorted Soundwave to the first deck, the very bottom of the ship. It was here that the ground transporter was located, yellow rings with a platform that descended to the ground.

They stepped into the room, large and empty of the energon supply there had once been. There was a mass of vehicons waiting for the transporter to ascend again, eradicons standing by for reasons Soundwave wasn't aware of. They were very organized, surprisingly so without the command of a higher official.

"Come this way, officer," Steve instructed politely. He was the strangest eradicon Soundwave had come across, with a respectful tone despite the fact that the eradicon was undoubtedly in control now. He had no proof the eradicon could be trusted, but no other choice than to do so.

Steve took him to the front of the line, closest to the transporter. Soundwave felt awkward but wasn't about to complain, not with his sparkling on the line. The vehicons and eradicons watched him curiously, as many had not seen his expanded carrying frame after the reclusion he'd put himself in.

Every time an explosion hit, the cons raised their helms to the ceiling. Steve's comm began to beep. "Commander ST-3V3, Autobot fire coming in fast, direction varied, anticipated target 11, ground transporter."

Steve straightened up. "Fall back! Transporter red!"

The eradicons ran from the transporter entrance farther into the ship. Despite the no-touching law they'd been accustomed to, Soundwave found himself being pulled back by two of the eradicons. Steve had rushed to the transporter to reverse the direction. The last cluster of vehicons returned back up and were quickly commanded to join the others.

Seconds later it hit, an explosion from below shooting flames up the shaft of the transporter. The floor around it caved in, leaving a giant hole.

"Double up, evacuate at will!" Steve shouted. Soundwave saw the vehicons and eradicons pair up quickly, the eradicons shifting into alt form and their vehicon counterpart hitching a ride. In seconds half of them had exited the hole.

"Soundwave, I'll take you," Steve said. His comm beeped furiously. Before he could answer it two simultaneous explosions hit. Soundwave ducked instinctively, missing the blast by a hair. They were engulfed in smoke and dust. Soundwave stumbled forward, extending his feelers which gripped around through the rubble. He heard Steve's vocals among the shouts and calls from various directions. Soundwave kept forward, losing his sense of direction the farther he went.

The floor shook, and with a loud ripping sound it came apart beneath him. The outer wall collapsed with the floor and Soundwave felt himself fall. He grabbed the broken edge, feelers scraping furiously at the smooth metal above, searching for something more to hold on to. He watched the unattached part of the Nemesis fall away from the ship. He looked up, feeler slipping around the above floor, searching and scratching and clawing for something to grab. He tried to pull himself up with his arms, struggling from the weight of his carrying chamber.

Soundwave felt a terrible sense of dread and familiarity. It had been the same scenario that took Knockout from him. He could hear the roar of an incoming missile, but he wasn't in a position to look. He shut his optics with nothing to do but hope that it would strike elsewhere. He braced, but the impact didn't come. The sound roared as if it were just behind him. He opened his optics and saw a pair of red arms reach around him and hold onto the rubble.

"Soundwave! Grab onto me!"

His spark nearly burst from the sound of that voice. Soundwave turned his helm and met Knockout's optics. Oh, what a beautiful sight. It couldn't possibly be real.

Knockout smiled at him. "What's this? My Soundwave in public without a mask?"

There was another boom in the distance and Knockout turned to see a missile heading their way.

"...Knockout?" Soundwave asked hesitantly.

"It's me, baby. Hold on."

Soundwave cautiously put his arms around Knockout, feelers wrapping possessively around his waist.

"Are you on?"

Soundwave nodded and Knockout let go of the edge. They fell fast, unable to take their optics off one another as the missile collided with the ship above them, fire and debris shooting out all around.

Knockout tore his optics away to focus on flying. The winged device he wore started up and they curved around and flew away from the falling Nemesis. They looked back to watch. It seemed like forever as the dark, jagged ship dropped from the sky. It finally hit the war-scarred desert and engulfed itself in a ball of pink energon fire.

Knockout landed on an empty highway, far enough from the Nemesis to be safe. The Ferocitress hovered in the sky, slowly making its way toward them, closer to the Autobot base.

Soundwave watched Knockout like a mirage that might vanish. He looked back at him, those red optics exactly as they were when he'd seen them last. Knockout leaned in, pressing his mouth against Soundwave's.

"I missed you so much," he whispered before kissing Soundwave again.

"Knockout: pronounced offline," Soundwave said breathily.

"With a paint job as pretty as mine, even the Autobots couldn't bear to kill me." Soundwave laughed lightly. Knockout glanced at the neglect on his frame. "Well, at least the paint job I used to have."

Soundwave knew then that he was real. His own imagination wasn't this good at portraying Knockout. He was in a state of euphoria. He was surprised suddenly as he felt Knockout's servos on his abdomen. He affectionately slid them over the curved metal and glow lines. Soundwave realized this was the first time anyone had touched his carrying chamber.

"I wish I could have been there for all of this."

"Knockout: knew?"

"I only found out right before we were separated. I've been thinking about it all of these months, hoping you had been alright when you found out."

Soundwave felt a twinge in him as he realized that he'd have to tell Knockout that the sparkling was probably not his. The idea was terrifying. He knew Knockout would understand, but there was an underlying fear that a sparkling that wasn't Knockout's would drive them apart. What if it looked like Megatron? What if it acted like him? Primus forbid it. He couldn't tell Knockout now. He wasn't ready.

"What happened to you?" Knockout asked, digit moving over the edge of the shattered face screen. "Optimus said something had happened. What was it?" Knockout looked upset. "I thought they'd take care of you. How did this happen?"

Soundwave unlocked the mask and took it off. "Explanation: later."

Knockout fingered the mask. "I remember the last time this was broken. That's how I saw your face for the first time." Knockout smiled nostalgically. "You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I wish I hadn't needed that to happen for me to really see you. I was an idiot then."

"Negative. Soundwave: previously unapproachable."

"Yeah, I suppose you were a little intimidating." They laughed. "I'll fix this for you. The Autobots should have parts laying around that I can work with."

Soundwave held the mask, turning it over in his servos. He looked at Knockout and felt weightless. Even with the trouble with the sparkling's alpha, even with everything that had happened, Soundwave felt that it couldn't get worse, not with Knockout here. As long as he was here, whatever happened would be within Soundwave's ability to endure. He threw the mask as far as he could into the desert. It bounced a few times and fell behind a dried out shrub, one more piece of debris among the rest.

Knockout looked shocked and Soundwave smiled. "Mask: no longer desired. Optical adjusters preferable."

His mate seemed proud. "I can make those for you."

Soundwave looked up, seeing the Ferocitress' belly open, a cluster of airplanes spilling out.

"And here they come too," Knockout said with exasperation, watching over Soundwave's shoulder. The Autobots were driving toward them down the road.

The Autobots reached first, slowing to a stop and letting out the three humans before transforming. Arcee Prime was there with Bulkhead and a number of lower ranking bots.

"Knockout, Soundwave, you are to come with us." Arcee spoke stiffly. "You are to come as guests, not as prisoners."

"Welcome to the Autobots, Soundwave," Raf said. Soundwave looked at him curiously, not having seen his organic form in so long. The humans were strange, like sparklings that had matured into adults without increasing in size. His little rival was obviously examining him as well, his organic optics trailing from the rounded abdomen to his exposed face. Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement.

The jets descended, transforming as they reached the ground. The first to land was Starscream. He was quickly joined by an eradicon who came to stand beside him. Around them landed a dozen more seekers, frames identical to Starscream with varying colors. Soundwave recognized the two in front, one blue and silver and the other black and purple.

Arcee was a mix of shock and disgust. "S-Starscream. What a surprise."

"Yes, I'm sure," Starscream said, examining the tips of his digits. His posture was confident, no longer that of the hunched subservient of a warlord. He gestured to the eradicon. "This is ST-3V3, my Second in Command, and I'm sure you remember Thundercracker and Skywarp."

"How could anyone forget?" Arcee said dully. Skywarp flashed her a smirk.

"I'm here to set the record straight," Starscream continued. "Since my escape from this planet, I've been tracking down my fellow seekers and recruiting anyone who would join me to ensure the destruction of Megatron and his allies. Now that the universe is free of him, we will depart from Earth."

"And that's it?" Arcee asked. "How can I believe you don't have any intention to fight us or steal our resources."

"Megatron lost this war cycles ago, and he was a fool for continuing so long. I however, have no desire to start another war just as the first has ended. As far as resources are concerned, we've stripped the Nemesis of anything valuable and have no use for yours."

Arcee waited for Starscream to continue, but he stood wordlessly. She finally answered. "Where are you going, then?"

"Elsewhere. Any other questions?"

Arcee looked even more miffed.

The eradicon spoke up, turning his attention to Knockout and Soundwave. "We could use another medic, as well as someone with technical knowledge. We would be glad to have you two join us."

Starscream met Soundwave's optics. "Also, one would find the Ferocitress a comfortable place to raise a sparkling." Starscream looked away awkwardly.

Knockout turned to Soundwave, leaning in to speak in a hushed voice. "It sounds like we have a choice to make. Arcee doesn't like either of us and Starscream absolutely despised you when he was still here. I'll go either way, so it's up to you. Wherever you want to go."

Soundwave studied Starscream. A few months ago, absolutely any choice would have been preferred to working beneath him. But he now had a bitter taste of what life had been like as a lover of Megatron's and it made him look at the seeker differently. This new, confident Starscream was so different from the old. Soundwave suspected that the miserable, cut-throat SIC he once knew was the result of long term suffering under Megatron's abuse.

Aside from Starscream, seekers were high-strung and emotional. Living among large numbers of them would be completely out of Soundwave's comfort zone. But if Starscream could develop, perhaps he could as well. Maybe being pushed from his comfort zone was exactly what he needed.

Knockout had been watching, reading his mate's expressions. "Do you want to go with them?"

Soundwave nodded and they slipped out from the Autobots to join back with the Decepticons. Were they really even Decepticons anymore? Who knew.

Starscream looked pleased. He turned back to the Autobots. "And would any Autobots care to join us?" The Autobots laughed, even Arcee responded to his suggestion with a smirk. Starscream wasn't deterred. "Oh, let me rephrase that. Would any _more _Autobots care to join us?"

The Autobots stopped laughing. Arcee's expression was priceless. They looked at one another and finally at Raf, who was still smiling.

"Off we go," Starscream commanded. The seekers leaped, transforming and taking off.

Soundwave wrapped his arms around Knockout again, feelers securely hugging his midriff. He felt a shiver of excitement as they held each other. The idea of adventure was absolutely thrilling with Knockout alive and here again. The jet pack roared to life, lifting them from the surface of the Earth, likely for the last time.

To be continued.


	21. Whisper of the Spark 12

I forgot to mention I'm now on tumblr, with the same name, JenKristo. I don't post much, but it's there if you're interested. Also, I drew a little picture of Soundwave and Knockout reuniting in chapter 11. It's in my DeviantArt account under the same name.

12

"Come this way," Starscream called as he led Knockout and Soundwave to a large elevator in the lower entrance deck. Skywarp, Thundercracker and a few eradicons joined them. Knockout found it interesting how casual the eradicons acted around everyone else. It was an okay change from the rigid ranks on the Nemesis.

The elevator was brightly lit and was fitted with large windows looking out on the levels they passed. He glanced at Soundwave, whose color looked exquisite in this lighting. Soundwave caught him staring and smiled.

"Soundwave," Starscream said. Soundwave turned to him. "I have been informed about the ongoings on the Nemesis over the last few months. I believe we have a lot to talk about."

Soundwave's expression fell and he glanced at Knockout nervously. What was it? What had been going on, Knockout wondered.

"No one expected Shockwave to act as he did. But it was you that led Megatron to expose himself. You were the catalyst in this revolution."

Knockout's worry increased as he watched his mate, clearly suffering from the conversation. He'd had a hand in Megatron's death? How could that be?

Starscream leaned a little closer. "He's gone. Repeat it like a mantra."

"Soundwave has been through a lot today," Knockout said to Starscream, as politely as he could. Soundwave took his servo in thanks.

"Of course," Starscream agreed.

The elevator slowed to a stop, and to Knockout's surprise, began to slide sideways. Through the windows they could see various rooms of the ship. There were large spaces where machinery was being built by a mix of seekers and other transformer models. They passed a room with giant screens displaying blueprints.

"Anyway," Starscream continued, "You should both be thinking about the future. I for one am excited to leave this organic-infested rock once more. We've found a promising little planet, with energon readings and metal ore deposits. You'll be floored when you see the coast lines! The whole planet is made of island chains. The room we just passed is where the group of architects are designing bridges to connect them."

Soundwave seemed to have relaxed as he listened to Starscream's plans. Knockout decided to keep him talking. "Is there any life on the planet?"

"There is, but only aquatic life."

Thundercracker spoke up. "There's a chemical in the air that's harmful to organics, which prevents anything from surviving above the surface of the water."

"That's right," Starscream continued, "and if it doesn't work out for whatever reason, we'll mine what we can of the energon and move on." He sighed. "Oh, the thrill of adventure."

Knockout smiled at the seeker. "So are you enjoying being Lord Starscream now?"

Starscream smiled with fake modesty, obviously pleased by that. "Oh, well I've been going by 'Captain', but I'll take the title once we arrive. Steve thought of Captain, and I find myself rather accustomed to it." The elevator stopped, doors opening to a brightly lit command station, busy with seekers and eradicons going about their work. Like the rest of the ship so far, its design reflected the Elite Guard's preference for pristine, white interiors. The screen displayed the desert like a window. "Ah, we're here. Thundercracker will show you around. I have things to attend to."

The group separated, Thundercracker bringing Soundwave and Knockout to the controls. "We're pretty glad to have you, Soundwave. I mean, we run the ship just fine, but we've got to do everything manually. Seekers aren't big on this stuff. See this whole section of buttons here? And those over there? It's a real scrapstorm when we even touch any of those. Oh and that room over there has a huge system in it, and if we so much as tug on a wire the Ferocitress' sirens start going off. ...What's so funny?"

Knockout turned to look at Soundwave, who had a big smirk on his face. He straightened his mouth, still unused to having to control his expressions. Knockout did all he could not to laugh as well. Soundwave would probably be going nuts soon, surrounded by technologically un-savvy seekers. They certainly had wanted him here for a reason.

Thundercracker spoke with an irritated tone. "By your attitude I assume you'll be able to help us out with this stuff, but it can wait. We're _functional _enough to manage a take off. I'm sure you two are tired. I'll bring you to suitable quarters."

"I can take care of that," Skywarp cut in as he approached.

He led them back to the elevator, which headed horizontally and turned once or twice. It trailed beside a hallway. With windows on both sides of the hall, passengers in the elevator could look through it into the various large work rooms.

"I've got the perfect quarters for you two. They've been saving it for a new medic because it's right near the med bay. And now that I think of it, it's a super short walk to the closest elevator stop. That'll be good for you to get to the command station, Soundwave." Skywarp stared at Soundwave for a moment. "Man, I just can't get used to you with that gorgeous face. Way back before we all got separated, I was scared spitless of you. With signature codes from you two, that sparkling is going to be real sweet on the optic."

Knockout smiled. "I've been hoping it picks up Soundwave's optic color code."

Skywarp nodded. "Yeah, that color is something else."

Soundwave looked uncomfortable, and Knockout could only assume it was the attention.

The elevator began to slide past a very large window, looking out on a circular room. Soundwave became transfixed on it. He grabbed Knockout's wrist and dragged him to the window. Knockout couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were at least a dozen miniature fighter jets flying around the room.

"Oh, you guys wanna see the sparkling playroom?" Skywarp said, hitting a button to slow the elevator. It turned back and stopped at an entry-way to the hall.

"I can't believe it," Knockout said as they crossed the hall and looked into the room. "I thought there weren't any."

"Sure, there weren't any being born around the war zone. But we haven't been around the same kind of stress, being separated all this time. The theory is that the farther away from the war, the earlier the sparklings were being born. About three cycles ago the first seeker started carrying, and then soon after eleven more did. I was number six." Skywarp pointed to a little black and purple jet, which was chasing a few others around the dome, firing at them mercilessly. "That one there is my little mechlet."

"Unbelievable. Who's the alpha?" Knockout asked.

Skywarp laughed. "I have no idea. Little Warp got my full color plating code, so he looks just like me."

Knockout thought for a moment. "That's right... seekers have a universal spark connection which enables carrying without bonding."

"You got it, Doc."

"But you really don't know who it might be?"

"Nah. The alpha could be like, half the seekers on this ship." Skywarp said it shamelessly.

Soundwave touched Knockout's shoulder.

"Do you want to go in?"

Soundwave nodded and Skywarp led them inside. The room was loud with the high pitch whistling of tiny jet engines. Skywarp put two digits in his mouth and whistled back at them, the sound overpowering their own. The seekerlets slipped into a line, curved around the room and landed in a row, transforming as they hit the ground. They stood at attention like a miniature army. But it only lasted for a second before they began to fidget, digging their stubby heels against the floor or leaning on their fellows. They watched Soundwave and Knockout curiously, their optics especially drawn to Soundwave's carrying chamber.

"Who are they?" asked a green one. Knockout couldn't remember the last time he'd heard the sound of a sparkling's vocals. It was soft and musical, and he was embarrassed for liking it so much. He told himself it was the alpha instincts again.

"This is Knockout and Soundwave," Skywarp introduced. "They're joining us today, along with lots of other new friends."

"Are they staying?" a blue one asked.

"Yes."

A lavender seeker burst out excitedly. "Does this mean we're going to have a new friend?"

"It sure does!"

The row of seekerlets lit up with excitement.

"Can we come say hi?"

"Yes, but don't run. Hey! I said don't run!"

The seekerlets stampeded over to them. A silver and yellow one latched onto Knockout's leg. "Can you guys fly? You don't have any wings."

Knockout was about to answer when another sparkling tapped his other leg. He looked down at it and it looked up at him shyly and said, "You're pretty. I like red."

Meanwhile, Soundwave was being bombarded with questions about his carrying chamber, some clinging to his legs and others reaching to hold his servos. They struggled against each other to be closer, whining and pushing. Knockout watched affectionately at his mate's response. He was obviously overwhelmed by it all, questions and physical contact being two things rarely bestowed upon him by strangers.

To his surprise, Soundwave slowly knelt down, careful not crush any tiny peds. Not knowing what to do, he just stayed there and smiled as the seekerlets examined him.

Skywarp's little sparkling shoved forward, pushing the others aside as he made his way to the front. He placed his servos on his hips. "You're not a seeker, so your sparking won't be a seeker, right?"

"Affirmative."

Little Warp studied him. "Good cause I'm bored of seekers. Everyone is a seeker." He put his servos on the spark chamber and spoke directly to it. "You're gonna play with me most, okay? I'll show you how to be cool."

Skywarp came forward and lifted Warp into his arms. "I'm sure the sparkling will be everyone's friend." He turned to the pair. "Are you two ready to go?" They headed back to the elevator. "I got to say, I had another motive when I chose these quarters," Skywarp admitted. "You'll be pretty close to us, and I'm thinking it'll be good for Warp to have another sparkling around. He has trouble making friends, though I can't see why." Warp hung over his carrier's shoulder, watching Knockout with a mischievous smirk.

Soon they reached their new quarters, and Skywarp parted ways with them. They went inside, surprised at the size of the area. There was a large berth and a second, smaller room as well as a private wash rack.

"This ship really is old," Knockout said as he turned on the light in the smaller room. "No one has created family-compatible quarters since before the war. This is a sparkling's room."

He heard the sound of a mechanical whirr and turned to look. Soundwave had found a set of controls that slid the ceiling open to expose a window. The Ferocitress had ascended out of Earth's atmosphere so smoothly that they hadn't noticed. They looked out on the endless number of stars.

To be continued.

Tell me all of your feels.


	22. Whisper of the Spark 13

Sorry for the short chapter and the massive delay. I promise the next chapter is going to make up for it.

13

Soundwave sat on the edge of the berth, staring blankly. Knockout noticed the melancholy on his mate's face and came to him. "Soundwave, tell me what's going on. I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know."

Soundwave stood and walked away from him, facing the wall. "Sparkling: isn't yours."

Knockout felt his internals twist. "What are you talking about?"

"Alpha signature: likely overridden."

"...Overridden?"

"Lord Megatron…" Soundwave whirled around. "Interface: non-consensual. Soundwave: ...never intentionally… unfaithful."

Knockout stood unmoving, struggling to process the information. Soundwave was still as well, hull raised as he held his breath. 'Non-consensual' echoed in Knockout's processor.

"Oh no," he finally managed to say. Knockout came to him, placing his servos on Soundwave's helm. "My baby," he whispered, "What did he do to you?"

"Lord Megatron: ...replaced Starscream."

Knockout felt the fluid building up in his optics and blinked it back. He wrapped himself around his mate. "I thought they'd take care of you. I thought Megatron would keep you comfortable and safe. I'm so sorry. Soundwave, I'm so sorry."

Soundwave buried his face in the crook of Knockout's neck cabling, intakes hitching him with each breath. Knockout stroked his back, though it was hard to keep his servos from shaking. He was so angry. How could Megatron do this? How could he do this to his most loyal servant? His processor crept toward the horrific possibilities of what Soundwave had been through these past months, and he had to force himself to push the thoughts away. He helped Soundwave to the berth to sit.

"If sparkling... Knockout's decision... competence..." Soundwave's words were coming out unintelligibly, his language disability getting the better of him.

Knockout continued to rub his back plating. "Slow down. Focus. Talk to me."

Soundwave took a moment, his servos holding his knees. "Inquiry: If... Sparkling: Megatron's, Knockout: stay? Raising sparkling: unnecessary. Soundwave: competent."

Knockout couldn't believe his audios. "Soundwave, I'm not going to make you raise the sparkling alone! It... it may end up being Megatron's, but it's yours too. I'd love any sparkling that was yours, whether it were mine or anyone else'."

"Sparkling: may inherit... Megatron's demeanor."

"No it won't, not with you for a carri. And not with me for an alpha, even if it's not my sparkling by signature. We'll raise it right. You know my carri was neglectful and my alpha was a slagger, and look at me. I'm practically Primus."

Soundwave managed a small smile. Knockout put his servo on the carrying chamber. He could feel warmth emanating from it. He wanted it to be his. He knew Soundwave felt the same, that something they had created together would be miraculous. But he knew he'd love the sparkling regardless of it's signature. He knew that as soon as he'd hold it and see the Soundwave in it, he'd be in love.

"Let's get you two cleaned up," Knockout said.

They washed each other as they had the first time Knockout had been to his quarters back on the Nemesis. It had been the morning after they'd first interfaced. Since then they'd done this a thousand times. They knew one another's plating, the sensitive joints, the crevices in their design where they needed the most help reaching, all the way down to their preferred temperature of water. The wash rack was their house of worship, and there was no time more peaceful than time spent on this routine.

Knockout was aware of Soundwave watching him. He looked at him like Knockout might vanish, always a servo brushed against him, keeping them in contact. Knockout knelt, pressing his forehelm against the carrying chamber. He could hear the soft hum of Soundwave's internals working.

That's when he heard it, the faintest tapping noise. He looked up at Soundwave with wide optics. Soundwave looked shocked as well, undoubtedly able to feel it. Knockout gently tapped a digit against the carrying chamber. From the inside came an identical tap. He tapped a new rhythm and the sparkling mimicked him.

"Primus," he breathed.

To be continued.


	23. Whisper of the Spark 14

Big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I appreciate it so much! I wish I could respond more, but I figure you'd rather me spend the time writing chapters faster. Haha. I dedicate this chapter to the coming of spring, because of the Easter eggs and other things. Enjoy.

14

The small room near the control center contained a computer system that none of the seekers had dared to tamper with. Upon quick inspection Soundwave had discovered it to be the Ferocitress' intelligence system. He'd been rewiring it for the last few days, careful to clean out the aged wires and replace dated hardware without disturbing the massive femme's processor.

When he'd finally opened the broken communication line to the Ferocitress, Starscream had been pleased to find that after observing his crew for the last few cycles, she'd decided they were fitting enough to occupy her. The number of carriers and the treatment of low ranking soldiers had been her two deciding factors.

Here he was crouched down in the computer room, continuing to work on Ferocitress' mainframe. It was quiet in here, away from noisy wings and heels, and it was just the kind of work he liked to be occupied with.

Two weeks had gone by quickly with the constant hustle on the Ferocitress. Soundwave was busy again, and he loved it. The crew of mainly seekers and eradicons was a little chaotic for him. The seekers didn't know what they were doing, since their history had primarily consisted of battle and defense. Not to say they were _all _ditsy, by no means. Just a lot of them. So it was the eradicons, miners and other refugees from the Nemesis who kept the ship functioning for the most part.

Soundwave was surprised how much the atmosphere relaxed him. With the crew consisting of 39% seekers, he'd been very concerned. Starscream alone created too much drama on the Nemesis. But away from the repression of their previous Lord and under the control of a fellow seeker, they were playful company.

The eradicons seemed more at ease too, with ST-3V3 as Second in Command. It seemed the drones were equally as pleased with the announcement of their recent spark bond. Soundwave believed that Starscream's bond with a drone could mean the start of something Megatron rarely had; loyalty without fear. He would have once believed the seeker capable of bonding for that very political reason, but he didn't think so now. Not with the way Starscream looked at his new mate. It reminded him of the way he looked at Knockout. ST-3V3 was one of the very, very rare things that made Starscream forget about himself.

There was an interesting social dynamic between the seekers and the eradicons. Soundwave saw it in the halls, in the work rooms, in the recreation decks. They'd give each other these odd passing glances. The seekers would lean a little too close to the eradicons and 'accidentally' brush their wings against them as they turned away.

He remembered a specific moment in the horizontal elevator. He'd been standing in the back, a number of seekers and cons gathered around. In front of him was a grey seeker tipped in green standing beside a vehicon.

"What's your name?" the seeker asked.

"D3-R3K, sir," the vehicon said. Most of them still called the old commanders, officers and higher-ups by their titles, perhaps out of habit.

"Derek, huh?" the seeker said. He raised his servo to rest on the plating just above the vehicon's aft, causing him to jerk a little. "I'm Stripfall. Anyway, I could _really _use help carrying some things to the D-deck supply room. Are you busy now?"

"N-No I'm not busy."

"That is so nice of you," the seeker cooed. They left the elevator nowhere near D-deck, leaving the rest of the occupants looking at one another awkwardly. Soundwave had stepped out and walked the rest of the way.

Soundwave continued to ponder this as he deployed his feelers to reach into the Ferocitress' system. The seekers had been without masculine mechs for far too long, and the eradicons were eager to please their new, beautiful crewmates. The combination seemed to be working out well.

Knockout also seemed happier.

Just yesterday during a refill, Soundwave noticed Knockout staring across the crowded room at Bumblebee. The yellow scout was engaged in a boisterous chat with a group of vehicons.

"Knockout: _finally _initiate conversation?" Soundwave teased.

Knockout slid back farther in his chair, pouting at being caught. "Maybe. We've got sparkling duty together next week. Commander Steve wants Bumblebee and I to take them to the race track to teach them about ground vehicles."

"Introduction: necessary."

"Yeah yeah, I will. It's just strange, you know? I never thought I'd have the opportunity."

Soundwave thought it was charming that Knockout was hesitant to approach their resident Autobot. He knew Knockout had been thrilled to have another skilled muscle car on board, but he hadn't expected him to have trouble starting conversation. Then again, it seemed that only the vehicons felt comfortable around the Autobot. From the way they acted, it seemed like it had been common knowledge for a while that Bumblebee was connected to a drone. Soundwave was surprised as he learned how many secrets the drones managed to keep under his radar.

Soundwave thought about all of this while he bent farther over in the computer room. His feelers stretched to the limit as they crept through the large, complicated system. He leaned forward and suddenly slipped from his crouch, thudding onto his knee joints. He looked down, confused at the small, slippery puddle on the floor. He looked around, unsure where it had come from. The sound of a drip caught his attention and he looked down to see a second drip fall from his abdomen.

He stood up slowly and slid his servo over the carrying chamber. Sure enough, it was wet. He started to panic, hastily tracing his seams, looking for the leak. There was a slightly painful shift inside of him, and a faster leak started to pour from the vertical seam running up his front. He clamped his servo over it and staggered into the control center.

Nobody seemed to notice him for a second. "R-Requesting: assistance."

Thundercracker and the other seekers saw him and jumped from their seats.

"What is it?" Thundercracker asked. Thundercracker was one of the smarter seekers, and Soundwave was glad he was here. Soundwave moved his servo for a second and a splash of fluid fell to the floor.

"Somebody get him a chair," Thundercracker shouted.

"Here," a nearby seeker said, gesturing to the closest control seat.

"No you moron, I mean a chair that isn't mounted to the floor! One with wheels!"

A femme seeker rushed over, rolling a chair ahead of her. Thundercracker helped him into it. "Soundwave, don't panic. This is normal. Your sparkling is ready to be born."

Soundwave's intakes hitched.

"I told you not to panic! Keep breathing."

Soundwave tried to keep the air cycling in his system. Thundercracker rolled his chair fast toward the elevator.

"Knockout..."

"I'll comm him," the femme said before the elevator doors shut. The elevator began to move and Soundwave watched his abdomen. There was another leak coming from a side seam, and then another. They were slow, small streams of fluid trailing down him.

"When did you last refill?"

"4.7 hours."

Thundercracker growled. "I told you, you were supposed to take your midday refill early. What's your level at?"

"System level: 79%"

Thundercracker shook his helm. Soundwave stared at him, impatiently demanding an explanation. "It's nothing serious. It's just a little less comfortable to shift open under 85%. Your systems are going to jam a little."

If pain was all he had to worry about then he was fine. He'd experienced extremes in the early stages before he'd been told to keep his levels up. If he could handle it at 50%, he could breeze through 79%. Or was shifting open different? He tapped his digits against the chamber nervously, hoping to hear the responsive taps that had been going on for the last two weeks. A few long seconds passed before a faint tap responded. He sighed.

They reached the medical bay, where Knockout was waiting anxiously.

"Soundwave! How do you feel? Are you alright?"

He nodded. Knockout helped him onto an examination table, adjusting the back so Soundwave's helm and shoulders were slightly propped up. Thundercracker moved to the other side of the table.

"You're going to be fine," Knockout said. "I've been reading up on my old files and Thundercracker delivered the last six seekerlets himself."

Soundwave smiled appreciatively, but then winced as his systems shifted again. Knockout glared at Thundercracker.

"He's at 79%."

Knockout put on a familiar poker face that made him worry even more. "Just keep your cycles even," he said. He used a small scanner on Soundwave's frame. The scanner beeped and Knockout took the reading. "Alright, we have about a minute."

Soundwave watched the seams on his abdomen continue to leak. His fears returned to the forefront. "Sparkling: possibly Megatron's..."

"Shh, it's okay. Remember what we talked about."

Soundwave nodded and closed his optics. He remembered fighting in the pits, the violence and gore and so many lives lost, sparks crushed at the end of his feelers. He remembered the first time he saw Megatron. He remembered them working together and his countless years of loyalty. Megatron had known. He had appreciated Soundwave in the same subtle way that Soundwave served him. His end had been a tragedy, the loss of a good leader far before his death.

Now here he was, digits laced with a bond mate who loved him unconditionally. It didn't matter whose sparkling it was.

Soundwave arched up in pain as his internals shifted. He gripped Knockout's hand. The exterior plating of his abdomen shifted, seams splitting open like a flower. The silvery fluid spilled out from between the opening plates until the plates pulled back and folded against his frame.

The room was quiet as he watched the pool of liquid in the open carrying chamber.

"Any minute," Thundercracker murmured. "I'm just going to leave you two to this." He headed out, leaving them waiting alone.

The liquid moved and out popped a single sharp point. As the silvery fluid dripped away they could see the color, a warm shade of purple. The sparkling lifted its helm up and swung a long arm out, slapping it against Soundwave's chest.

Soundwave laughed. It was the spitting image of Knockout, from the white face and over-sized, pointed ears down to the purple nub on his chin. He looked from Soundwave to Knockout, large red optics scrutinizing them and likely their paint jobs.

Knockout reached to help him out of the chamber, but he swatted him away with a large, knife-like arm. Knockout grinned as he watched the little sparkling glare at him, determined to manage by himself.

"He's got my attitude and your independence," Knockout said. "What have we created?"

The sparkling climbed out and onto his carrier's chest, looking pleased with himself for the journey. His arms were about three times longer than his tiny sparkling legs, which couldn't even hold him up yet. His protoform was covered in intricate glow lines similar to Soundwave's.

Soundwave reached for him and he frowned, a characteristically 'Knockout' pout. Soundwave ignored it and lifted him up. The sparkling peeped and wailed, the mechanical quality of it distinctly Soundwave's. He beat his flat arms against Soundwave's unwanted servos.

"Ooh we've got a hitter," Knockout said. "I was a hitter too, hence my name."

Soundwave brought him closer and kissed his face, and the beating stopped. He felt tiny, spindly digits touch him. He kissed him again and the sparkling giggled.

Soundwave turned to Knockout and gave him the calmed sparkling. He let himself be handed over, and smiled up at Knockout.

"Soundwave, do you have any name ideas?"

"Hitter: inclusion of 'Knock' necessary."

Knockout looked thoughtful and grinned. "What about Hardknock?"

Soundwave looked at the little sparkling approvingly. Knockout lifted Hardknock up, pressing their similar helms together. Hardknock was almost a miniature mirror of him.

The sparkling turned around and looked back at the opened carrying chamber. He reached out to it, surprising his parents. Knockout and Soundwave looked at each other.

"Maybe he left a little face screen in there," Knockout mused, only half kidding. He passed the sparkling over to Soundwave and approached the silvery pool. He dipped his servo into the liquid. "I guess I'll just... AH!"

Knockout whipped his servo out, gripping it. "Something... bit me!"

Soundwave could see a little energon leaking from his digit joint. Soundwave reached toward the pool but Knockout stopped him. "Just hold on." He came close to the pool and tapped on the edge. An echo came in response. He tapped again and once more it was mimicked. Hardknock giggled in Soundwave's arms as he watched the scene.

"I think we're having two," Knockout said.

To be continued.

Hand over your feels.


	24. Whisper of the Spark 15

Hey guys! Thank you for the enthusiastic reviews! Just so you know, most of the chapter is Soundwave's point of view but a little is with both of them. Please enjoy.

15

They waited for a full minute longer, but the second sparkling was not coming out.

"Alright, I'm going for it."

"Negative: repeat rhythm."

Knockout tapped on the edge of the chamber again and the sparkling responded. They continued to wait. Just when Knockout was going to repeat it a third time, two prongs surfaced. The sparkling's crest was like that of Soundwave's. It peered out over the edge, enormous, pink eyes looking out at the unfamiliar world.

It's helm breached the surface and they both knew. Around the sides of his face were the curved points of their late lord's helm. It was Megatron's sparkling.

His little servos grabbed the edge and he struggled to pull himself up. With arms too small to support himself, he slid back into the carrying chamber. The sparkling released a despairing wail, his mouth opening as he cried, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"Aw baby," Knockout said suddenly. Soundwave looked at him with surprise, too afraid of the situation to make a move himself. The sparkling looked over at Knockout with lubricants flooding from his optics, his little arms reaching out for him. He brought his servos to the sparkling but pulled away when he opened his mouth, bearing his terrifying teeth.

"Ah, no biting." He reached again and the sparkling opened his mouth again. "I said no biting." The sparkling continued to reach for him, mouth opened expectantly.

Knockout turned away and grabbed a spare part from the counter, a palm-sized cog. He offered it to the sparkling, who took it and started chomping down on it. It watched Knockout, optics wider than ever. "Do you like that?" he asked, and the sparkling gave a toothy smile. "You just needed something to bite, didn't you?" He wiped the teary lubricant from his cheek.

Soundwave was captivated. The sparkling reached for Knockout again, transfixed with the red mech who had brought him a gift. Knockout picked him up. He leaned his little bucket-helm against Knockout's chest, continuing to nosh on the cog. His frame was pale silver, joints and edges decorated in Soundwave's shade of bluish-purple.

Knockout looked at Soundwave. "Do you want to hold him?"

Soundwave nodded and Knockout placed the sparkling in his arms. Hardknock put his long arms over his brother.

"Name: requires 'bite'."

"Heh, that's easy. Soundbite."

Soundwave looked at the silver sparkling. "Soundbite."

Soundbite looked up at him and offered the scratched-up cog. Soundwave smiled and pushed it back down for him to keep. He looked at the twins and knew he was in love with both. Knockout clearly was as well.

"How's it going in there?" Thundercracker called from the door. He stepped in and came over. "Oh..." he said when he looked at Soundbite and the obviousness of his alpha signature. "He's..."

"Adorable," Knockout finished sternly.

"Of course! I mean..." Hardknock and Soundbite watched the seeker curiously, who for a moment lost himself. "Well I'm just uh... yeah... right." He turned to Knockout. "You hold them and I'll help Soundwave initiate the abdominal reset."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after, Soundwave's frame was back to its original pre-carrying shape. Thundercracker gave him the 'ok' to leave, and the pair took the sparklings to their quarters. To their surprise, the Captain had ordered nesting pods to be sent in during the labor, and they were set side-by-side near the berth. The pods were oval-shaped capsules with retractable roofs. Each rested on a stand.

The sparklings were exhausted, but still made a fuss when Soundwave attempted to separate them into their pods. Hardknock's spindly fingers refused to let go of his brother's helm. Soundbite began to cry from being separated, and then out of confusion from having his helm pulled.

Knockout laughed, not helping at all as Soundwave tried to part them. He glared at his red mate, finally succumbing to the sparklings and placing both of them into a single nesting pod. He activated the holographic starry sky on the inside of the pod lid. The pod closed up, signaling that the temperature was adjusting for its inhabitants. The one-way hologram allowed them to see them falling into recharge.

Knockout put his arms around Soundwave from the side and pulled him close. "How do you feel?"

"Status: over-energized."

"It makes sense. After nearly a year feeding energy to two extra sparks, your system is still working in overdrive. You'll level out soon. Do you want to wash?"

"Negative."

"Recharge, then?"

"Negative."

A small smile played on Knockout's mouth. "Re-fuel?"

Soundwave's servos came up to touch him. "Negative." Slowly their digits began to trace each others' plating. Soundwave pulled Knockout toward the berth.

"Primus, you heated up fast," Knockout breathed, servos stroking the small of his waist. Soundwave's optics fluttered at the feeling of being touched. Soundwave pressed himself closer and Knockout's fans whirred to life in response to the onslaught of heat.

Knockout's optics darkened. He pushed him onto the berth, their movements became frantic, urgent to have more of each other, to taste and scrape and feel. Soundwave arched up against Knockout, letting out a desperate whine. One at a time his legs wrapped around him.

As he bit down on the muscle car's neck cabling he heard Knockout's paneling open, his following after. Knockout's brows drew together above him and he growled as Soundwave arched against him again.

"Sparklings: require quiet," Soundwave said as he rocked up, bushing his ribbed spike against Knockout's. His mate shivered, optics narrowing as he repressed another moan.

"You're a tease," Knockout murmured. He moved his servo down, digits brushing around the purple glow lines on his spike, then tracing Soundwave's valve. He pushed two in, watching carefully as Soundwave shut his optics, mouth parting slightly.

Knockout couldn't wait. He removed his digits, groaning as he slid inside. He rocked back and pushed in again, continuing to watch Soundwave's expressions as he was taken.

Soundwave whimpered beneath him. With such a strong charge Knockout knew he wouldn't last long. Soundwave pushed at him, trying to get him to slow down. But Knockout wasn't worried about making him overload fast. He wrapped his digits around Soundwave's spike, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. Soundwave whimpered too loudly and covered his mouth. Knockout loved it, seeing him trying to hold it in. He pounded him harder, ceaselessly until he could see his expression change as he crashed into an overload. Soundwave clamped tighter over his mouth as he cried out. Knockout could feel it, his frame shaking and his valve tightening around him.

Soundwave fell back down, his frame sagging as his cycles gasped for cooler air. His helm turned to Knockout, who had slowed to a stop. "Knockout..." He panted and smiled, unable to finish a coherent thought.

Knockout smiled. "Breathe, Sounders."

Soundwave laughed lightly. "Overload?"

"Not yet."

"Soundwave: ready again."

"Yeah I know you're charged up but you can take it easy. I'm in no rush."

Soundwave nodded and Knockout moved to lay next to him. Soundwave turned to look at him, optics trailing over his red frame.

Hardknock's purple enamel was distinctly a mix of their two colors. He imagined Knockout in that purple color, trying to picture Hardknock as a grown mech. They were going to have a hard time fighting off his suitors.

It would be the same with Soundbite. He'd undoubtedly grow to be the largest of the post-war generation, and if anyone knew anything about seekers, they liked to hang off the arm of a big mech. If Soundbite inherited Soundwave's social skills he'd be hiding in every shadow to escape them.

He and Knockout would have their work cut out for them.

To be continued.

The _next _chapter will be the last. Just letting you know, I've posted a drawing of Hardknock on tumblr and I'll probably be posting one or two more sparkling pics later as well. Thoughts and feels? I'd love to know specifics on what you liked. Thanks!


	25. Whisper of the Spark 16

Last chapter, folks! It's been fun.

16

Soundwave stood waiting for the elevator, cradling the sparklings with one arm. A week had gone by since they had been born, and since then they had begun exploring the world around them. It was the little things like the ability to attract attention in different ways with a smile or a wail, as well as plenty of hitting and chomping. And neither sparkling responded much to 'no'.

The elevator arrived and the doors slid open. Soundwave was met by a dozen gasping seekerlets.

"The sparklings!" a few of them shouted.

Skywarp had to actually grab some of them from rushing out of the elevator at Soundwave. "No, stay put!" He looked over his shoulder at Soundwave. "Well get in here before they get out!" It seemed Skywarp was the one to watch over the little group more than any others.

Soundwave stepped in and the doors shut. Skywarp stood up straight and the seekerlets crowded around. They bombarded him with questions.

"Wow, can I touch one?"

"Who is who?"

"Yeah, which one is Hardknock?" a light blue one said, "My name is Thunderknock! Cool, right?"

"Hey," Little Warp said with agitation, "How come you didn't come show us the sparklings before?"

"Yeah," another agreed. "It's been forever!"

"Everyone said there was sparklings but we didn't get to see."

"We were waiting and waiting," one whined.

Skywarp interceded. "Believe it or not, some of the grownups have other things to do besides come over and play. You're getting to see them now, aren't you?"

The seekerlets nodded.

"Seekerlets: careful?" Soundwave asked them. They nodded as hard as their helms could manage, and Soundwave knelt down for them to get a closer look at the little ones.

"Ooh look at his teeth!"

"He's got purple paint like me," Warp said, looking at Hardknock. "We're going to look awesome together!"

Skywarp laughed lightly.

Soundwave focused on Soundbite as he began to cry. It was undoubtedly the crowd of gaping little faces overwhelming him. Soundwave pulled the worn cog from a small compartment on his frame and handed it to the seekerlet named Thunderknock.

"Cog: peace offering?"

The little seekerlet stared dumbly and Soundbite continued to cry.

"Give: cog."

"Oh," he said, waving the cog in front of Soundbite's face. The sparkling's large optics followed it hypnotically, his vocals quieting. He reached for the cog and the seekerlet handed it over. Soundwave watched them all as he gnawed on the cog, still blinking away his tears. Soundwave was pleased with Soundbite's demeanor thus far.

Hardknock's arms reached out, examining Warp's helm and servos. Warp looked mesmerized. Soundwave mused that perhaps the seekerlet thought there was something important happening. But Soundwave and Knockout had learned over the week that Hardknock had a strong preference for mechs with shiny enamel. Hardknock was simply determining the playmate's worthiness. At least he was passing.

Soundbite, on the other hand, loved anyone as long as he had something to keep his mouth occupied. The seekerlets were all petting him now and he let them without complaint. Soundbite hadn't reflected much of Megatron's demeanor on any basic level thus far, and Soundwave was glad.

The elevator arrived at their destination, and Soundwave and Skywarp stepped out with the youngsters. The race track was enormous, taking up a good percentage of that level of the ship. Soundwave was continually amazed at the amount of things on board the Ferocitress. Much of the Nemesis had been comprised of large rooms with high ceilings, not making the best use of its space.

And equally surprising was that the seats were packed with seekers and drones. Soundwave had expected a handful of viewers other than the seekerlets.

He smiled when he heard a familiar voice call to him. The red and white racer strode over, looking smug. He put a servo behind Soundwave's neck and gave him a lingering kiss. He pulled away slowly, leaving Soundwave dizzy.

"Show off," Soundwave murmured.

Knockout smiled. "Anyone with a mate like you would show off." He looked down at the sparklings and rubbed their helms. "Gonna watch your alpha leave that yellow mech in the dust?"

The twins responded eagerly. Even if they were too young to understand what was happening, they could sense the thrill of excitement around the stadium.

"I'll see you soon," Knockout said as he headed back to the track where Bee was waiting.

Soundwave turned and saw Thundercracker waiting nearby. He beckoned him to come along. As he followed the seeker he saw various mechs in the crowd glance his way, more than a few formally greeting him as he passed. He was a private mech and preferred not to have too much attention. But it was difficult to look intimidating with two adorable sparklings in tow. For that reason Knockout was helping him learn to keep up a pokerface.

Thundercracker lead him to a seat beside Starscream. On his other side sat his mate, preoccupied with another louder vehicon. As he sat down, Soundwave noticed that Starscream's optics were glued to Soundbite, as they had been every time Starscream caught sight of Megatron's son. Soundwave wasn't too concerned about the reaction. It was common. What counted was that Soundbite's fellows would not have the same preconceived notions. Despite what their alphas and carriers might tell them, word of mouth was not the same as experiencing the late Lord's presence in person. Soundbite would likely face some hardships because of his alpha signature, but he would have enough of a clean slate among the post-war generation to get by.

Just for a moment, Starscream looked at the sparkling kindly. "Once things settle down on the Ferocitress I might consider carrying."

Steve whipped around, but Starscream didn't seem to notice. Starscream sighed, looking down at the track, now deliberately ignoring his mate's shock. "I'm sure you didn't expect the crowd." Soundwave gave a nod of agreement. "At first I thought that they were eager to see some good sporting between a Decepticon and an Autobot, but Steve tells me the scout is well acquainted with the vehicons. Isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes Captain," Steve stammered, still struck by the previous comment.

"And Knockout has become quite popular with the seekers." Starscream looked at Soundwave pointedly. "Keep your servos on that flashy mech. One of them will try and steal him, I'm sure."

Soundwave nodded, but he wasn't worried a bit. He looked out toward the starting line where Knockout and Bumblebee were chatting animatedly. The medic had risked his life enough times to prove where his spark's loyalty lay.

A volunteer vehicon stepped out and called for attention. Knockout looked up at the crowd. He smiled when he caught sight of Soundwave. Soundwave pointed to catch the sparklings' attention, showing them where their alpha was.

Knockout and Bumblebee transformed and drove up to the starting line. Although months away from being old enough to transform, Hardknock's frame shook with eagerness to shift into alt mode. His tiny engine revved along with his Alpha's.

The signal rang and the racers took off down the track.

END

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it! I will probably post a short thing about the sparklings when they're just reaching maturity. Some people were asking, so I'll tell you I ship Warp with Hardknock, and Soundbite with Steamscreamer (Starscream and Steve's future sparkling). Again, thanks so much and please let me know your thoughts on the fic!


	26. New World

Here's a short ficlet about the sparklings. I have drawings of Soundbite, Hardknock and Steamscreamer on my tumblr blog if you're interested, since I don't describe them much here. I have a whole story in my head, but it probably won't get finished. So just think of this as a stand-alone.

'New World'

20 Years Later

Soundbite leaned back in his seat in the last row, gazing out one of the large windows that ran along the side of the classroom. Due to his size, every educator had assigned him to the back row so that his classmates wouldn't strain to see around his broad, armored shoulders.

Their educator lectured on about the technicalities of a triple changer. He'd read it already, not that he was ahead. It had been their homework to read the chapter, but there weren't too many students who bothered with homework.

His much smaller twin, Hardknock, sat a few rows up from him, playing with his digiplayer under the desk. No doubt he was trying to beat the next level of RacerX. It was supposed to prepare your reflexes for actual racing, but Soundbite thought it was unnecessary. Hardknock was already more than competent to race in the mini-leagues.

Hardknock also ranked pretty high in the school's fight club. Soundbite was sometimes a little envious over it. Not that he wanted to fight in particular, but he really wasn't good at much other than school work. From everything he'd learned about his real alpha in history class and from his carrier, Megatron had been 'the' fighter. He probably would do well. But there was no way he wanted or could show off any battle skills, not with the pre-war generations already struggling to accept him as someone other than the son of the most infamous tyrant in history.

He continued to stare through the window, looking out at the vast, turquoise ocean and the sunlight glittering over it. The clouds above shifted from pink to green to purple, occasionally turning sky-blue as if they were vanishing into the atmosphere. His optics trailed along the massive, arched bridge that connected this island to the central island. From here the central island looked like nothing but a small lump protruding from the horizon.

There was a knock at the classroom door and Soundbite was pulled to attention. The educator looked interested. "It must be the new student," he said, pressing the button for the door to slide open.

Soundbite was surprised at what he saw, and likely was the rest of the class. Aside from Soundbite and his brother, their school didn't have more than a handful of students who weren't either seekers or eradicons. This mech was neither... or rather both. It was obvious, with his long seeker legs and heels, and the sharper edges of a vehicon's frame. He had the red optical visor of an eradicon with a seeker's mouth.

Soundbite found this interesting. As they'd learned a few chapters back, it was almost impossible for seekers and eradicons to produce sparklings together. Their aplha signatures were too incompatible. There couldn't be more than ten hybrids in all of New World. Soundbite smirked. His alpha and carrier must have done a lot of 'facing to get him.

"Class, this is our new student, Steamscreamer."

Most of the class sat up straighter. Soundbite's smile dropped.

"As you all know," the educator continued, "he is the son of our esteemed Lord Starscream, so I expect you'll all treat him as such." Soundbite saw the hybrid's shoulders fall a little. "Steamscreamer, there are a few empty seats in the back. Why don't you choose one?"

Steamscreamer went to the back without so much as a, 'yes sir.' He was hesitant when choosing between the seat beside Soundbite and the one farther. Soundbite opted for the one farther.

Well, Soundbite saw that coming. This mech was no doubt the product of Starscream's extreme mind-washing. If there were any a mech who had outrageous preconceived notions of Soundbite taking after his biological alpha, it would be Starscream.

Soundbite decided to ignore him. He remembered a note he wanted to send, and typed it up on his mobile datapad. He pulled a note chip from the side and passed it up. Two eradicons and a seeker passed it forward to a femme seeker near the front. But to the large mech's dismay, his educator snapped it up before she could plug the chip into her datapad.

"What's this I see?" the old educator said, flipping the chip around like he hadn't confiscated ten of them a week since the beginning of time. "A chip from Soundbite to Firespray: 'Are you going to the party tonight?'" The educator looked at the femme. "Well, are you?"

A few chuckled and the femme smiled, glancing back at Soundbite. "Yeah."

"Well he's not," the educator said, glaring at Soundbite. "I have the perfect task to occupy your evening. Steamscreamer hear has been accepted into this class because he's advanced so quickly in his previous level. Tonight you will work with him to figure out what he has and has not already learned. When the needed information is organized, you will teach it to him."

Soundbite's jaw dropped. He gaped at the educator. "And you expect me to teach him everything tonight…sir?"

"You will teach him until the custodial drones are through cleaning. And then you will teach him every night after, in the same fashion."

His brother had turned back to look at him, shaking his helm with sympathy.

Soundbite slouched back in his seat, crushed by his sentence. He glanced at the mech he'd be spending his confinement with, who quickly turned away.

xxxx

The new student seemed as if he wanted to say something to Soundbite when the timer chimed for the end of class. But he'd have none of that, and rushed out of the class as quickly as he could. A moment later Hardknock was at his side.

"Man, Wrenchflick really spiked you in the aft," his brother said. Soundbite would have laughed if it weren't so true.

"No kidding." Soundbite sighed then glanced down at his brother, who was roughly half his height. "Are you still going to the party?"

"I don't think so. It won't be fun without you."

Soundbite shook his head. "It's about time you made some friends who weren't hot wheels like you."

Hardknock grumbled. "Easy for you to say."

"It should be easy for you too. Just grin, and wink at the cute ones like you do when I'm there. You know how to look good."

"But you're the one who knows what to say," Hardknock whined. "You know I got Soundwave's language data. It's a miracle I even learned how to string sentences together."

"Oh good, here comes Hardknock's sob story. It never gets old, you know?"

"Frag off," Hardknock pouted. After a moment without response, Hardknock strained his neck cabling to look up at his brother. "You know what? Fine. I'll go. But if even one thing goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

Soundbite patted his brother on the back. "Sparkling steps."

xxxx

If this were to go on, Soundbite and Steamscreamer would learn about each other during their study sessions. Steamscreamer is really nasty and spoiled when he talks, but his behavior and sweetness peek through when he's not paying attention. At the party Hardknock will get over-energized, and will come on to Warp, who he normally despises for various reasons. They're a funny pair.


End file.
